20000 lieues dans un aquarium
by Sahad
Summary: Heero a beaucoup de mal à s'entendre avec ses parents, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête et se laisse volontiers entraîner dans toutes sortes d'aventures. Sa vie bascule alors losque son regard croise celui d'une créature marine mystérieuse.
1. La Rencontre

**2000 lieues dans un aquarium**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : le titre est un peu bizarre mais c'est assez compliqué d'en trouver un bon : j'hésitais avec ''Sauvez Duo'' ou bien ''Il faut sauver le Triton'', puis c'est parti en live dans le genre ''Je sais ! Ça sera ''Sébastien, le crabe ! Mais... Il n'y a pas de Sébastien dans ma fic !'' alors vous imaginez le ''Heero, le crabe'' ou ''Wufei, la langouste'', vous ? Moi, pas du tout ! Bonne lecture !

Note 2 : je les fais ENCORE souffrir (qu'y a-t-il d'étonnant ?)

**Chapitre 1 :  
**  
Le soleil brillait encore à l'horizon, baignant le paysage d'une lumière orangée et dégageant une douce chaleur ; le lac reflétait l'astre du jour, offrant un spectacle splendide à qui savait l'apprécier. La portière de la voiture se referma, un jeune garçon en était sorti quelques minutes plus tôt, il fixait l'étendue d'eau de ses yeux cobalt, respirant l'air pur de cet endroit à plein poumons :

« Enfin rentré... » soupira-t-il en s'étirant.

- Tu exagères, Heero, ce n'étaient pas bien les vacances que l'on a passées en famille ? demanda sa mère qui sortait de la voiture à son tour.

- Splendides... ! lâcha le garçon, très ironique.

- Enfin, Heero ! le réprimanda son père. Pour une fois que nous pouvons vous emmener ton frère et toi dans un endroit éloigné, tu pourrais te montrer plus sympathique !

- Pardon, p'pa... grimaça-t-il. Mais, comme on dit, ''Home sweet Home''. »

Les parents n'insistèrent pas, leur fils n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les sorties familiales, pourquoi cela changerait-il ? Seulement qu'à présent, il n'était plus le petit enfant qui les suivait en se contentant de bouder de temps à autre, c'était un adolescent qui était devenu un garçon au corps fin et musclé, des yeux d'une magnifique couleur cobalt, des cheveux bruns toujours en bataille lui donnant un certain charme et une grande popularité chez les filles comme chez les garçons. Et cet adolescent ne se privait pas pour râler lors de ces sorties qu'il semblait haïr au plus haut point de par sa façon de s'ennuyer constamment ou de se visser un casque sur les oreilles pour écouter ses CD des Dir en Grey ; au plus grand soucis de ses parents, il semblait en pleine période de ce que l'on appelle ''crise d'adolescence'', se rebellant à tout bout de champ.

A peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas vers leur maison qu'une furie blonde fit du rentre-dedans (pas dans ce sens là, pervers !) au jeune brun tout en hurlant son nom :

« Heero ! On en avait marre de t'attendre ! T'aurais pu nous écrire au moins !

- Quatre ! (et non, vous pensiez que c'était Relena, et bien vous pensez bien mal !) »

Les deux lacs cobalt fixaient le jeune blond : Quatre, le garçon qu'il connaissait depuis le collège, il avait de grands yeux turquoises, des cheveux si blonds qu'on pourrait croire qu'il les avait fait décolorer, une peau blanche et il était dotée d'une extrême gentillesse. Celui-ci n'était pas venu seul : Trowa et Wufei le suivaient ; le premier avait des cheveux châtains qui formaient une mèche lui cachant une partie du visage, des yeux d'un vert émeraude magnifique et une peau bronzée, quant au deuxième, il avait des yeux aussi noirs que ces cheveux toujours attachées en une queue cheval lui balayant la nuque. Ils étaient venus le voir, sachant qu'il revenait le jour même, ils avaient décidé d'emmener leur ami en boîte, ce qui ne le désintéressait pas. Il fit donc ses adieux à ses parents sans même leur demander leur avis, ceux-ci soupirèrent : leur fils avait bien changé, ils ne savaient s'ils devaient être heureux de le voir grandir ou non. Mais ils ne pouvaient que regarder les quatre adolescents courir en riant et disparaître au coin de la rue.

_POV Heero :  
_  
Quelle joie d'être enfin avec mes amis, je ne supporte plus d'être toujours obligé d'accompagner mes parents à tel ou tel endroit sous prétexte que c'est une balade en famille ! J'ai quinze ans, besoin d'espace, de respirer, souffler un peu et surtout, je veux vivre ma vie comme je l'entend. Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre et même égoïste mais, depuis un moment déjà, je me rebelle toujours contre mes vieux, leur tiens tête et aime faire le contraire de ce qu'ils veulent. Pourtant je sais bien qu'ils le font pour mon bien (ou du moins c'est ce qu'ils disent et croient), mais j'ai cette nécessité, ce besoin, cette envie de vivre et de faire ce qu'il me chante.

« Tiens, c'est nouveau ce piercing à l'oreille gauche, non ? me lance Trowa.

- Ouais ! dis-je en souriant (c'est que je l'aime bien mon percing !).

- Pourquoi tu t'en es fait un ? demande Wufei. C'est pour les filles ces trucs-là !

- Arrête de jouer les machos ! grogne Quatre, toujours contre la discrimination sexuelle.

- Et ne dis pas ça ! je rétorque. On dirait mon père !

- Je vois, tu l'as fait parce que ton père était contre, n'est-ce pas ? répond Trowa.

- Un peu pour ça aussi... » j'avoue.

Quand je vous disais que j'aime faire le contraire de ce qu'ils me disent : plus on m'interdit de faire certaines choses, plus j'ai envie de les faire. Nous arrivons devant une boîte, la musique s'entend bien de dehors, malheureusement, on nous arrête ; c'est un des gardes de l'entrée :

« Eh, les mioches, il faut avoir au moins 18 ans pour entrer! »

Rah ! Ça m'énerve quand on me traite de mioche ! Trowa n'en pense pas moins et Wufei peste ferme, Quatre quant à lui, nous propose d'aller à l'Aquarium (le truc qui n'a rien à voir !) qui n'est pas loin. C'est vrai que nous n'y avons jamais mis les pieds, mais c'est tout de même moins passionnant que la discothèque. Je fais quand même une remarque :

« Quatre, je te rappelle que pour entrer, il faut de l'argent...

- Qui a parlé de payer ? nous lance-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu veux qu'on entre par effraction ! s'étonne Wufei.

- Non, non, on entrera par l'entrée comme tout le monde, ou presque. » son sourire s'agrandit.

Nous allons donc jusqu'à l'Aquarium, l'idée de Quatre était trop tentante : braver l'interdit tout en se faisant des sueurs froides. Quelle idée sympathique ! Nous gravissons rapidement les marches, il n'y a plus beaucoup de monde mais l'heure de la fermeture étant proche, les gens s'agglutinent près des tourniquets. Les gardes sont très occupés, ils essaient de retenir (avec le plus grand mal du monde) les clients qui veulent passer rapidement, trop pour les pauvres machines. Nous, nous nous faufilons à quatre pattes et passons sous les tourniquets de sortie que les vigiles ont momentanément oubliés ; une fois entrés, nous nous laissons guider par notre curiosité : je m'extasie devant les poissons comme un môme de cinq ans. La honte !

« Eh ! Viens vois ! Y a un poisson qui va se faire bouffer ! s'exclame Quatre en se collant à la vitre.

- Mais non, Quatre. lance Wufei. C'est un poisson clown, il ne se fera pas manger par l'anémone, il y est immunisé.

- Tu en sais des choses, Wufei ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais calé en poissons. je lâche.

- J'ai toujours été fasciné par la mer. » répond-t-il.

Je suis ébahi, mais Trowa nous appelle pour voir les loutres, c'est trop marrant : on dirait des peluches ! Elles dorment en flottant sur l'eau, nous regardons un peu plus loin, les pingouins semblent aimer le soleil, ils tendent leur cou et ferment les yeux. Nous traversons le tout en revenant sur nos pas : nous n'avons pas le temps de tout voir avant la fermeture ; Quatre jette un coup d'oeil avant de murmurer :

« Oh non ! Plus de visiteurs, l'entrée est fermée donc les gardes contrôlent les dernières sorties. !

- Et nous n'avons pas de tickets... bougonne Wufei.

- Que fait-on ? je demande, un peu inquiet (bon d'accord, très inquiet en fait !)

- J'ai vu des gosses sortir d'un coin sombre, nous pouvons nous y cacher... répond Trowa.

- Et passer la nuit ici ! lâche Quatre.

- T'as une autre solution ?

- Heu... Non. » avoue notre blondinet.

Nous suivons donc Trowa jusqu'au dit coin sombre, c'est une sorte de petit passage muni d'une trappe derrière nous ; le passage donne sur un aquarium et là, je reste bouche bée comme les autres, Quatre est le premier à briser le silence de notre petite cabine :

« Wufei, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je... C'est un triton, mais c'est la première fois que j'en vois un vrai... »

Dans l'aquarium, cet être évolue avec une grâce infinie, je ne peux pas en détacher les yeux, il nous a vu et s'approche avec élégance. On pourrait très facilement le prendre pour un être humain, si ce n'étaient ces ouïes juste sous ses côtes. Il a une sorte de combinaison argentée très moulante avec un trou de chaque côté pour les ouïes, celle-ci brille comme des écailles de poisson, ses cheveux sont très longs, châtain clair avec des reflets couleur miel, ses yeux sont d'une rare beauté : je n'en ai jamais vu de pareils, ils sont améthystes. Inconsciemment presque, je pose ma main sur la vitre de l'aquarium, il l'a regarde quelques instants puis lève la sienne et la pose contre la vitre à la hauteur de la mienne. Je suis comme coupé du monde, plus rien n'existe autour de moi, j'ai l'impression que nos deux paumes se touchent et que nos doigts pourraient se mêlés. Je me noie dans ces deux lacs améthyste qui me scrutent. Combien de temps sommes-nous restés ainsi ? Je n'en sais rien, cependant, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir lui parler, je sais que c'est stupide mais.

« Je m'appelle Heero, et toi ? »

Il penche la tête en arrière et émet une sorte de sifflement mélodieux :

/pyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu/

Mes amis ont les yeux exorbités, puis lentement, Trowa se tourne vers moi, je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il me scrute de ses yeux verts. Il brise ce nouveau silence :

« Heero... ?

- Il s'appelle... Duo... je murmure.

- Mais comment as-tu... ? Wufei n'en croit pas ses oreilles apparemment.

- Je ne sais pas comment mais je le sais, j'ai compris. » je le coupe.

**--- A SUIVRE...**

Sahad : je sais que c'est assez court mais c'est le premier chapitre, et puis il est très tard et je suis chez une amie (vi encore une autre !). Pour plus de précisions sur le Triton Duo, c'est un garçon avec une apparence tout à fait normale, la seule différence, c'est les ouïes. Ceux qui auront vu l'épisode de Dark Angel avec le triton et la sirène sauront de quoi je parle, pour les autres, imaginez comme vous le pouvez ! Reviews ?


	2. Rébellion

**20000 lieues dans un aquarium.**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Normalement je n'en ai pas. Mais là, je vais me plaindre de Samaël (nouveau fanfiqueur d'Harry Potter : il vient de me réveiller avec une pichenette dans le nez alors qu'avant hier j'ai eu une nuit blanche. Sam, je te hais ! Enfin, ça tu le sais déjà. Mais nan, je blague!

**Chapitre 2 :  
**_  
Kikoo ! Je m'appelle Heero, je suis revenu de vacances (ô combien chiantes) et j'ai retrouver mes amis, nous voulions aller dans une boîte de nuit mais on ne pouvait pas à cause de notre âge, alors on est allés s'infiltrer dans un Aquarium sans payer l'entrée mais on se retrouve coincés dedans ! Et merde ! Mais bon, on est allés se cacher dans un passage donnant sur l'aquarium d'un triton dont je comprends la langue, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc !  
_  
_POV Heero :  
_  
Quatre contemple encore une fois Duo, celui-ci tourne les yeux vers mes amis, son visage laisse deviner que leurs têtes l'amusent ; il s'éloigne un peu et tourne doucement sur lui-même, il semble danser : ses mouvements ont tant de grâce, tant d'harmonie. Puis il reviens lentement vers nous :

/pyuuuuuu /

- On est là pour la nuit... je répond. On s'est fait enfermer dans l'Aquarium.

/pyuuuuuuuuuu / il prend un air inquiet.

- Non, rassure-toi, nous ne sommes pas prisonniers, nous ressortirons demain.

/pyuuuuuuuu/ cette fois, il arbore un air triste.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? me demande Trowa, toujours calme mais intrigué.

- Il a dit... ''Quelle chance, moi, je ne peux pas.''... lui dis-je. Il est si triste... »

Je repose ma main sur la vitre, il la regarde et puis, tout doucement, repose la sienne. Quatre semble peiné à son tour, il commence :

« Il est magnifique, comment peut-on enfermer une telle beauté de la nature ? N'est-il pas mieux de le voir en liberté ?

- Ainsi sont les hommes. murmure Trowa. Ce qui est différent, il l'attrapent, l'étudient, le transforment en phénomène de foire pour satisfaire la curiosité des gens et leur envie d'argent.

- C'est odieux... je soupire.

- Mais le pire... continue-t-il. C'est que l'Homme prend ce qu'il trouve beau comme quelque chose qui lui est dû, si on demandait quelque chose sur Duo, le propriétaire de l'Aquarium nous répondrait probablement par : ''MA créature vous intéresse, hein ?'' ou quelque chose du même genre.

- Pourquoi les gens sont-ils si mauvais ? gémit Quatre.

- Pas tous, Quatre, certains ne pensent pas à mal... répond Wufei. Mais l'on ne comprend les choses que lorsqu'on les a vécues. Personne n'aime vivre enfermé, mais ça, l'Homme en général est trop bête ou trop avide d'argent pour le comprendre et s'en préoccuper, seules de rares exceptions honorent le nom d'être humain déjà bien terni par tant de cruauté et de stupidité. »

Si ce n'était pas mes amis, j'aurais été extrêmement surpris de ces sages discours, mais Trowa et Wufei ont toujours eu cette façon que je n'ai pas de regarder le monde d'un autre ?il. Quatre se met à bailler, il penche la tête sur le côté et s'endort rapidement. Il doit être bien tard, heureusement que mes parents croient que je suis en boîte avec mes amis : mon retard ne les surprendra peut-être pas. Wufei aussi finit par tomber dans le sommeil, les bras croisés sur les genoux et la tête posée dessus ; Trowa reste un peu plus longtemps éveillé à nous regarder, mais il se laisse aller dans les bras de Morphée à son tour, s'appuyant contre la paroi de notre cachette.

Duo s'assit sur un rocher proche et reste ainsi à ma hauteur, collé contre la vitre ; nous restons un long moment ainsi, mais pour ne pas sombrer à mon tour dans le sommeil, je lui parle (traduction pour une meilleure compréhension du lecteur) :

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es ici ?

/Assez oui, j'en ai perdu le compte des jours. /

- D'où viens-tu ?

/De la mer. Je vis dans les eaux profondes habituellement, mais j'étais curieux et je voulais voir le monde des humains, je me suis fait prendre dans un filet de pêche. /

Je le vois soupirer (la poitrine se gonfle et les ouïes s'ouvrent), il ferme les yeux et chante, c'est une mélodie magnifique, d'une grande mélancolie. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Lorsqu'il a fini, il reporte ses yeux couleur crépuscule sur moi, s'il n'y avait pas de vitre, ma main lui aurait caressé la joue, il semble si triste. Une idée me traverse l'esprit, je tapote la vitre, il me regarde, je pointe mon doigt vers le haut et sors de la cabine ; je monte les escaliers rapidement, je cours jusqu'au dernier étage et me retrouve face au bassin, je me penche sur l'eau. Je laisse ma main entrer dans l'eau et attend, deux secondes passent et je sens des doigts se lier aux miens, la tête de Duo apparaît à la surface, ses yeux me scrutent puis il s'accoude au bord. Je passe main sur sa joue, je le sens tressaillir au contact de ma peau, puis, il se laisse faire, fermant les yeux et laissant un peu sa tête basculer sur le côté. Il se laisse aller à mes caresses. Sa peau, bien que mouillée, est d'une telle douceur.

Sa main se pose sur la mienne, la plaquant sur sa joue. Ses yeux se rouvrent et se figent dans les miens, je suis à nouveau coupé du monde, une sensation enivrante. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage, je sens un frisson me parcourir le dos mais en même temps, je me sens si serein. J'ai perdu la notion du temps, à caresser sa joue de mon pouce et à le contempler, tout comme lui. Son sourire se fait plus doux et je l'entend dire :

/Tu es gentil... /

- Tu parles ? je m'étonne.

/Non, c'est toi qui me comprend, nuance. Mais qu'y a-t-il d'étonnant, je suis presque humain, non / me lance-t-il.

- Mais tu es un triton... !

/Et... /

Je reste interdit quelques secondes en les regardant puis je reprend :

« Beaucoup savent que tu ''parles'' ?

/Non, tu es le seul à me comprendre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. / répond-t-il.

- Que sais-tu faire d'autre ? je demande.

/Ben lire, écrire, compter... /

- Ah bon !

/Si tu savais le nombre de bouteilles avec des messages dedans / rigole-t- il. /Entre nous, je suis le seul de mon espèce à ne pas vouer une haine instinctive pour les humains, bien qu'après ma capture ça aie un peu changé. /

- Ah... ce qu'il vient de dire me fait un peu mal.

/Mais toi et tes amis semblez différents... Surtout toi. /

Je me sens rougir lorsqu'il dit ça. Et lorsque je réalise que je ne suis qu'à quelque centimètre de lui, il brise le silence :

/L'Aquarium va bientôt rouvrir, vous feriez bien de partir... /

- Ouais, j'y vais... dis-je en me levant.

/Dis... /

- Hn ?

/Tu reviendras me voir / sa voix se fait plus timide.

- Bien sûr ! je lui répond en souriant.

/J'ai hâte qu'on se revoie / me confie-t-il.

- Moi aussi. »

Sur ces paroles, je vais retrouver mes amis pour que nous partions. En arrivant dans la cabine, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire : Trowa est endormis assis dos au mur et Quatre est allongé perpendiculairement à. Enfin, il est vautré dessus quoi, c'est mignon, il a l'air heureux ; je réveille Wufei, lui aussi sourit à cette vue : ce n'est plus un secret pour nous, Quatre est très in love de Trowa, quant à lui, on ne sait rien au niveau de ses sentiments. Toujours renfermé quand on parle de ça. Bon, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Je les réveille tout les deux, Quatre a les joues extrêmement rouge ce qui me fait bien rire ainsi que Wufei ; nous dirigeons vers la sortie de la cabine lorsqu'un bruit m'arrête, je me retourne, Duo à tapoter contre la vitre et pose sa main, je vais jusqu'à lui et pose ma main à mon tour, nous nous sourions. Trowa m'appelle, je vais les rejoindre et nous allons jusqu'aux tourniquets de sortie.

Les gardes sont là et les entrées sont très rares. Les portes sont grandes ouvertes. Nous passons tous nous blousons sur la tête et au signal de Wufei, nous traversons le hall et nous retrouvons dehors à courir à en perdre haleine ; les gardes nous court après en nous interpellant, c'est bête : on court plus vite qu'eux, on est des ados, nous ! Une fois qu'on les a semés, nous tournons dans une ruelle et enlevons nos blousons, je transpire et suis haletant, comme les autres. Puis je lance à Quatre :

« Quelle bonne idée ! C'était génial ! J'ai adoré cette escapade à l'Aquarium !

- Ah bon ! s'étonne-t-il.

- Ouais ! Frissons, peur, et sport à volonté ! C'était trop génial !

- Y en a à qui il ne faut pas grand-chose. » murmure Wufei.

Je lui lance mon super regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue, il ne dit plus rien. Nous prenons le chemin du retour, ils me laissent au portail, je les salue et entre. Je fais le tour de la maison et ouvre la fenêtre de ma chambre, je me glisse dedans mais quand je me relève, mon coeur manque un battement : ma mère se tient devant moi, les bras croisés à me fusiller du regard :

« C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? sa voix est sévère.

- Ouais... je répond. On s'amusait tellement qu'on n'a pas vu l'heure passée.

- Je suppose que tu te fiches que nous nous soyons fait un sang d'encre pour toi ! lance-t-elle.

- ... je la regarde quelques secondes avant de murmurer. Ouais... »

Je n'ai pas le temps d'étoffer ma réponse qu'une superbe gifle me brûle la joue, je recule avec le poing serré contre ma joue et dévisage ma mère qui tremble et commence à pleurer :

« Pourquoi tu es comme ça ! Avant tu étais un si gentil garçon et maintenant tu n'es plus qu'un ingrat ! Pourquoi tu as tant changé !

- J'ai grandi... ma voix est plus acide que je ne le veux, mais tant pis. Je ne suis plus le petit gosse stupide qui encaissait tout sans rien dire, je vis ma vie et tu n'as rien à m'ordonner. »

Elle pleure de plus belle, mon père entre, il est réveillé depuis peu mais comprend tout de même ce qu'il se passe, ma mère va lui pleurer dans les bras, il me hurle :

« Ça te plaît tant que ça de faire souffrir ta mère ! Où étais-tu encore ! Tu as bu c'est ça !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

A peine ai-je dis cela que mon autre joue me brûle aussi, mais cette fois, le coup m'envoie contre le mur, mon père fulmine de rage, me dévisage, puis prend un air triste :

« Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? c'est pas vrai, lui aussi, il s'y met.

- Pourquoi vous dirais-je la vérité si vous n'êtes pas capables de la comprendre ? ma voix est pire que pleine de reproche, elle est vraiment acide.

- Heero... murmure-t-il. Jamais tu ne nous avais regardés avec tant de haine dans les yeux. Alors... Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'y a changé ?

- J'ai grandi, je suis libre de faire ce qu'il me plaît et rien ni personne ne pourra m'en empêcher, pas même vous. »

Ma mère cache son visage dans ses mains, elle sanglote toujours. Je me sens vache mais en même temps, je ne veux pas m'excuser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si compliqué. Mais en même temps, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. Je lance :

« Vous n'avez pas à m'espionner, je rentre tard si je veux et c'est tout.

- Arrête ! ma mère me dévisage à son tour. Est-ce que ça ne te fait rien de nous faire de la peine, de nous créer du souci ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au monde pour avoir un gosse pareil !

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas me mettre au monde ! je répond.

- Ne parle pas à ta mère comme ça ! crie mon père.

- Et toi, ne me parle pas comme ça, non plus ! Tu n'es même pas mon vrai père alors ferme-la ! » j'explose.

Mes parents tremblent, mon père ne sait plus quoi dire, ma mère me regarde avec des yeux énormes emplis de larmes et elle murmure :

« Comment tu... ?

- Je le sais ! je la coupe, puis je me tourne vers mon père. Je sais que tu n'es pas mon vrai père ! Je sais qu'il m'a abandonné ! Il me détestait déjà ! Et toi, tu n'es rien pour moi, alors n'essaye même pas de me corriger comme le ferait un père car tu ne l'es pas ! Tu n'es pas mon père, tu n'es rien ! Rien, tu m'entends ! Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi ! Pour toi, je ne suis rien d'autre que le résultat d'un autre amour de ma mère, c'est pour ça que mon petit frère, ce sale mioche, est ton chouchou et que tu passes plus de temps à me gueuler dessus qu'autre chose ! Je ne suis rien pour toi à part une plaie alors fous-moi la paix ! Sortez de ma chambre ! Sortez ! SORTEZ !»

Je hurle, je hurle le plus fort que je le peux et les pousse hors de ma chambre en claquant la porte derrière eux, je m'adosse à elle et sens les larmes couler sur mes joues. Voilà, j'ai tout dis, tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur... Enfin, en partie, il y a tellement de chose que je leur reproche. Avoir tenté de ma cacher que j'étais le fils d'un autre homme... Quelle stupidité ! C'est pitoyable d'avoir pensé que je ne le découvrirais jamais. S'ils savaient à quel point je les hais, à quel point je leur en veux... Mais non, ils ne pourront jamais le comprendre ! Je me recroqueville et pleure. Je me sens si minable. Penser que je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une plaie, une erreur... Ça fait si mal... Mal. Je finis par sombrer dans le sommeil, comme ça, assis contre la porte, les genoux contre la poitrine. J'en ai marre. Marre de tout. Marre de la vie.

Puis, quelqu'un frappe à la porte, me réveille. C'est mon petit frère, il ne me ressemble pas du tout. Je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir la porte pour le savoir, je sens que c'est lui. Il murmure :

« Heero... Laisse-moi entrer...

- Casse-toi, Zecks. Fous-moi la paix toi aussi.

- Non, je ne le ferais pas. Tu es mon frère.

- Je ne suis pas ton frère, ok ! Je ne suis qu'une erreur de la nature ! Je n'aurais jamais dû naître ! Alors fous-moi la paix, sale mioche ! Fous- moi la paix avant que je ne t'explose la tête ! »

Il prend peur et va se réfugier chez les parents. Je sais bien qu'ils ne diront rien. Ils sont encore choqués par ce que j'ai dit. J'ai vraiment été... Non ! Je leur ai dit ce que je ressentais depuis 6 ans ! Depuis que je l'ai appris... ! Je les hais ! Je les haaaaaaiiiiiiiiiisssssssss !

**--- A SUIVRE...**

Sahad : Allez ! Un peu de déprime n'a jamais fait de mal. Enfin, si... A vous de voir la suite, ne ? CHU ! Reviews ?


	3. Fugue

**20000 lieues dans un aquarium.  
**  
Auteur : Sahad.

Remarque : Quelqu'un sait-il faire de nouvelles catégories ? Enfin, je veux dire, j'aimerais écrire une fic sur Mint na Bokura, s'il y en a qui savent, ils peuvent me le dire ? Thank ya ! Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3 : **

_Kikoo ! Je m'appelle Heero, je suis revenu de vacances (ô combien chiantes) et j'ai retrouver mes amis, on est allés s'infiltrer dans un Aquarium sans payer l'entrée mais on se retrouve coincés dedans ! Et on est allés se cacher dans un passage donnant sur l'aquarium d'un triton dont je comprend la langue, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ! J'ai pu rentrer chez moi en forçant un peu le passage, je me suis bien pris la tête avec mes parents en leur balançant leurs quatre vérités. Que va-t-il encore m'arriver ?  
_  
Le jeune brun s'était assoupi, assis contre la porte, les larmes l'avaient épuisé. Cependant, quelques petits coups contre la porte le réveillèrent presque en sursaut, il examina tout ce qui l'entourait avec une grande rapidité avant de récupérer complètement ses esprit et de se souvenir de la dispute du matin ; il demeura pourtant assis contre la porte, se contentant de parler d'où il était :

« Quoi ? lança-t-il presque d'un ton sec.

- Heero... C'est Maman. Ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît... murmura la voix derrière la porte.

- Sûrement pas ! répondit aussitôt le garçon.

- Heero... Bon. Je te parlerais quand tu seras plus calme. »

Toujours assis contre la porte, il écouta les pas s'éloigner dans le couloir. Non, il n'était pas près à affronter le regard de ses parents après ce qu'il avait dit, ce serait accepter toutes ses paroles, même celles dont il s'était défini, juger qu'il n'avait rien à aire dans cette famille. Les larmes menaçaient de couler à nouveau mais il s'essuya rageusement les joues en se murmurant :

« Non, je ne pleurerais plus... J'en ai fait la promesse à mon père. Mon vrai père. »

Un petit bruit contre la fenêtre de sa chambre attira son attention, levant les yeux, il découvrit son ami Quatre qui tapotait contre la vitre pendant que Trowa surveillait les alentours. Heero alla ouvrir la fenêtre :

« Quatre ? Trowa ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ! chuchota-t-il.

- On est venu s'assurer que tout allait bien pour toi... répondit le petit blond sur le même ton. Mais... Tu as pleuré ?

- Non. J'ai mal dormi. C'est tout... mentit le brun.

- Dépêchez-vous, on n'a pas tout notre temps ! râla Trowa qui montait toujours la garde.

- Heero. ? » appela une voix.

Les trois regards se tournèrent vers la porte, le brun reprit rapidement ses esprits et se plaqua contre la porte, empêchant celle-ci de s'ouvrir. Mais quelqu'un tentait pourtant de pénétrer dans la pièce, la voix était grave, celle d'un homme. Heero se tourna vers ses amis est murmura :

« C'est mon père... !

- Heero ! Ouvre cette porte, maintenant ! ordonna a voix alors que la poignée s'abaissait déjà.

- Casse-toi ! hurla le jeune garçon en pesant de tout son poids contre la porte en bois.

- Ouvre ! »

La porte eut un sursaut, Heero poussa de plus belle pour la refermer, Quatre fit un signe à son ami, les deux garçons entrèrent dans la chambre par la fenêtre, contournant une armoire, ils la poussèrent de toutes leurs forces vers la porte jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit bloquée.

« Heero ! Ouvre immédiatement !

- Dans l'cul ! » railla l'interpellé en tirant la langue.

Les trois garçons rirent aux éclats et sortirent par la fenêtre, courant librement dans la rue, le jeune brun oubliait ses problèmes pour un temps, ne pensant qu'aux bons moments qu'il allait passer en compagnie de ses amis. Ils allèrent retrouver Wufei qui les attendait sous un arbre dans le parc, non loin de la maison du Japonais ; là, ils racontèrent au jeune Chinois ce qu'il s'était passé.

_POV Heero :  
_  
Wufei a peine à nous croire et ne rit pas à cette histoire alors que moi, j'en ai mal aux côtes ; il nous calme tous par cette phrase qui me glace sur place :

« Et comment tu feras quand tu vas rentrer ?

- ... »

Je n'y avais pas pensé, j'avais agis sur un coup de tête... J'avale lentement ma salive, je vois rapidement différents scénarios, mon ''père'' me frappant ou bien ma mère pleurant ; qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... ? Mais quel imbécile ! Je masque ma peur par un air assuré et lance :

« Ça ira, c'est pas mes vieux qui me font peur !

- Heero... T'es sûr que ça ira ? s'inquiète Quatre.

- Bien sûr que oui ! je lâche. Allez, vous venez ! »

Je coupe là notre discussion, les entraînant dans une course folle en direction d'un Game Center connu des ados et ignoré des adultes c'est un peu comme notre repaire dans les moments noirs ou lorsqu'on veut se détendre un peu, justement ce qu'il me faut. Nous pénétrons dans le bâtiment, à première vue, on pourrait le prendre pour un bar quelconque, mais pour ceux qui connaissent un peu, en passant la porte du fond, on pénètre dans un endroit immense à cinq sous-sols, rempli de machines de jeu en tout genre. Le rêve de n'importe quel jeune de notre âge. C'est avec le sourire que nous nous lançons tous les défis imaginables : tir, course, danse, épreuve de force, combat, maison de l'horreur, montagne russe (un peu petite mais on ne va pas râler), ciné à sièges mobiles, photomaton difforme, bowling, dent de la mer, labyrinthe classique et à miroir, énigmes, basket, volley, hand, ping-pong, hockey sur table, billard, baby-foot et j'en passe.

Je ne vois pas le temps passer, ce n'est que lorsque je lève le nez vers la pendule que je sens mon coeur s'arrêter : 18h30. C'est l'heure de rentrer pour mes amis car leurs parents veulent qu'ils soient là au dîner ou bien qu'ils préviennent qu'ils mangeront dehors. C'est pas vrai. ! Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et me retourne, c'est Trowa :

« Si tu veux, tu peux venir dormir chez moi. Je peux même te prêter des affaires.

- C'est vrai ? j'en sauterais de joie.

- Bien sûr ! »

Il ne me sourit pas, mais je sais qu'il sourit rarement. Trowa, tu es vraiment un vrai ami, merci. Nous rentrons donc, Quatre et Wufei n'habitant pas loin l'un de chez l'autre, ils partent ensemble pendant que Trowa m'emmène, nous marchons pendant un bon bout de temps avant de prendre le métro ; Trowa est celui d'entre nous qui habite le plus loin. Et entre nous, j'en suis ravi à cette heure : plus loin je serais de mes parents, mieux ça sera. Nous arrivons devant chez lui après dix minutes de train, quand nous entrons sa soeur nous sourit :

« Bonsoir les garçons ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir, Heero, depuis le temps !

- Content de te voir aussi ! elle ne sait pas à quel point je suis sincère.

- Heero reste dormir à la maison... lui annonce Trowa.

- T'aurais pu prévenir ! le gronde-t-elle. J'aurais préparé plus de bouffe !

- T'inquiète pas, Catherine ! j'interviens. Ça ira, je t'assure !

- Bon, venez manger, c'est près. »

Nous la suivons. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la fixer, je n'ai jamais vu leurs parents, pourquoi. ? Catherine me pose plein de question pendant le repas, pour savoir comment ça va, ce que je ferais l'année prochaine, si moi et les copains avons prévu quelques trucs, tout ça. Après le repas et l'interrogatoire en règle, nous montons à l'étage, dans la chambre de Trowa, tout est toujours rangé dans sa chambre, rien à voir avec la mienne ! Mais maintenant que nous sommes seuls, j'ai envie de lui poser cette question qui me brûle les lèvres mais il me coupe de court :

« Tu dois te demander pourquoi tu n'as jamais vu mes parents, ne ?

- Hu... Ha-hai ! comment a-t-il deviné ?

- Mes parents sont morts il y a cinq ans. Ma soeur, Catherine, ayant dix ans de plus que moi, a obtenu ma garde. Je ne la remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir sauvé : j'étais bon pour l'orphelinat. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour l'aider et ne pas lui mener la vie dure... Mais je sais que je ne suis qu'un boulet.

- Pou- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? je m'étonne.

- Ma soeur pourrait avoir une vie meilleure si elle n'avait pas à faire de dépense pour moi... De plus, ma présence l'empêche d'avoir un petit copain à la maison et tout, ils sont tous réticents à l'idée de vivre avec un môme sous le même toit.

- ... je ne sais pas quoi dire, mais lorsqu'il se tourne pour me regarder, ce n'est plus ce masque d'indifférence, mais belle est bien un regard emplit de tristesse et d'envie qui me scrute.

- Alors ne gâche pas tout avec tes parents. Même si c'est parfois dur, il faut savoir les pardonner car au fond, même s'ils t'engueulent ou quoi que ce soit, ils t'aiment. Tu as la chance que je n'ai jamais eu d'avoir une famille. La mienne est brisée... Alors, profite de cette chance. Profites-en pour moi, s'il te plaît. »

Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais dire, c'est la première fois que je le vois et l'entend parler comme ça. Un bruit me coupe dans mes pensées, c'est un bruit de portière qui vient de l'extérieur, nous fixons tous deux les escaliers en tendant l'oreille. Quelqu'un sonne à la porte, j'écoute :

« Oui ? Oh ! Bonjour Mr. Yuy ! dit Catherine.

- Heero est-il là? »

Je reconnais cette voix, trop bien ! La panique me prend, je regarde partout, mes yeux se posent sur la fenêtre, je me précipite et tente de l'ouvrir ; mais le bras de Trowa m'arrête, il me fixe du regard, je secoue la tête en murmurant :

« Pas encore... ! Pas maintenant... ! »

Il me regarde quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête et d'ouvrir la fenêtre, je passe par l'ouverture et pose le pied sur l'escalier de secours, je me retourne :

« Merci Trowa !

- De rien, dépêche-toi, je vais essayer de le retenir ! »

_ FIN POV  
_  
Le jeune brun disparut au coin de la rue, lorsque des bruits de pas dans l'escalier ce firent entendre, le Français referma vite la fenêtre et colla son dos contre celle-ci. Un homme entra dans sa chambre, Trowa le reconnut, il avait souvent vu Heero en compagnie de ses parents par le passé, l'homme semblait énervé :

« Où est Heero !

- ... le châtain le scruta de ses yeux verts sans pour autant prononcer une seule parole.

- Répond-moi ! ordonna une nouvelle fois l'homme.

- ...

- Treize, calme-toi... ! supplia la mère de Heero qui était entrée à son tour dans la chambre.

- Tu vas me répondre, petit merdeux ! » hurla-t-il de plus belle en empoignant le jeune garçon par le col.

Les yeux verts qui fixaient toujours l'homme le paralysèrent quelques secondes tant l'impassibilité du jeune garçon était parfaite, celui-ci fit quelques pas, faisant reculer Treize, puis, la lune éclairant le visage du châtain, il murmura :

« Mr. Yuy. Je ne connais pas grand-chose de votre famille mais laissez-moi vous dire que si vous continuez de la sorte. Vous allez le perdre, et ce à tout jamais. »

Il fit quelques pas en direction de la porte dans le but d'aller au rez-de-chaussée, cependant, il s'arrêta à la hauteur de l'homme qui demeurait toujours immobile, la voix du jeune garçon fut si basse que Treize fut le seul à l'entendre :

« Si vous faites quoique ce soit à Heero, même si des années nous sépare, je vous le promet, je vous le ferais payer très cher, Mr. Yuy. »

Sur ce, il s'éloigna, laissant le père de Heero au milieu de sa chambre et n'y prêtant plus attention ; ses pas résonnèrent dans le couloir alors qu'il descendait les marches une à une, les paroles du Français résonnaient encore dans l'esprit de Treize :

_« Très cher, Mr.Yuy. Je vous le ferais payer. Si vous faites quoique ce soit à Heero. Je vous le promets. »_

**--- A SUIVRE !  
**  
Sahad : Et oui, Trowa défend toujours ses amis, même si pour cela il doit se faire des ennemis car telle est la façon dont il a choisi de vivre !

Quatre : Où vas aller Heero maintenant ?

Wufei : Ouais et que va-t-il se passer ?

Trowa : Ça va m'apporter des ennuis ?

Heero : Je vais fuir encore longtemps ?

Duo : Je fais quoi moi ?

Sahad : Tout ça vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode de ''20000 lieues dans un aquarium'' ! Reviews, please !


	4. Papa

**20000 lieues dans un aquarium.  
**  
Auteur : Sahad.

Remarque : Thanks de ton aide Luna et merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Ça me donne du courage !

**Chapitre 4 :  
**  
_POV Heero :  
_  
Je cours le plus vite possible à travers les rues, je sais où je vais. Je m'engouffre dans le métro en espérant qu'il n'y aura pas de contrôleur sinon je suis foutu. Je regarde le nom des stations défiler, mon coeur bat à la chamade : tout va-t-il bien se passer pour Trowa ? J'ai peur que mon ''père'' lui fasse du mal... Trowa, pardonne-moi, toi, tu m'as toujours aidé mais moi, je n'ai jamais rien fait pour toi. Pardon... ! Je lève les yeux, ma station ! Je descend vitesse grand V en évitant soigneusement les points de contrôle, je me jette dans les rues, courant toujours, je bouscule des gens, ils m'insultent mais ça je m'en fiche, je suis sourd à leurs reproches. J'arrive devant ce grand bâtiment qui semble m'offrir l'hospitalité.

Je gravis rapidement les marches, j'ai le souffle court et mon coeur menace de faire exploser ma poitrine. C'est fermé. Je ne vais pas me dégonfler pour si peu : j'ai trop besoin de le voir ! Je fais demi-tour et retourne au rez-de-chaussée, en passant, je me rappelle avoir vu un e grille. Grille d'aération, il me semble. En passant par là, je ne déclancherais pas le système d'alarme, pas comme si j'essayais de défoncer la porte d'entrée qui doit être, je crois bien renforcée. La grille est vissée au mur, merde. Je sors mon couteau suisse de ma poche. C'est celui que m'avais offert Zechs à mon anniversaire, il y a quelques années. Pas de sentimentalisme ! J'enlève comme je peux les visses et entre à quatre pattes par la bouche d'aération, il fait sombre, j'avance lentement et à tâtons (en espérant qu'aucun abruti ne mette la ventilation en marche, quoiqu'à cette heure-ci ça m'étonnerais). Je vois de la lumière un peu plus loin, c'est une autre grille, je regarde à travers, je suis à l'intérieur de l'aquarium.

Je soulève la grille en faisant le moins de bruit possible et saute, ou plutôt me laisse tomber. Je me réceptionne sans trop de mal, je suis devant l'aquarium des loutres. Je cours rapidement, la moquette me permet de ne pas faire trop de bruit, je retrouve facilement mon chemin jusqu'à l'escalier et monte très vite, comme si j'avais le diable à mes trousses. Les escaliers me semblent interminables et toutes ses images, ces souvenirs dans ma tête.

_Profites-en pour moi, s'il te plaît... !_

Même s'ils t'engueulent ou quoique ce soit, ils t'aiment.

Est-ce que ça ne te fait rien de nous faire de la peine !

Tu es mon frère.

Je suis une erreur de la nature !

Je n'aurais jamais dû naître !

Ça te plaît tant que ça de faire souffrir ta mère !

Même si c'est parfois dur.

Il me détestait déjà !

Je sais que tu n'es pas mon vrai père !

Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi !

Je ne suis rien d'autre que le résultat d'un autre amour de ma mère !

Je ne suis rien pour toi à part une plaie !

Mais je sais que je ne suis qu'un boulet.

La mienne est brisée...

Fous-moi la paix avant que je ne t'explose la tête !

Stop ! Je ne m'entends même plus penser ! Je tombe à genoux en me tenant la tête, les larmes m'inondent la visage, je tremble de tout mon corps pire qu'un lièvre apeuré ; mon coeur, j'ai mal... ! Si mal... !

« Pitié, faites que ça s'arrête... ! Je n'en peu plus... ! ma voix est si faible, remplie de sanglots.

/pyuuuuuuuuuuu /

Je lève la tête, je suis au dernier étage, deux améthystes me scrutent, un regard emplit d'inquiétude, je me lève et m'approche en titubant pour retomber à genoux près de lui, il laisse un coude sur le bord de l'aquarium et passe son autre bras autour de mon cou, m'attirant doucement vers lui. Je ne résiste pas, je l'enlace et, la tête dans le creux de son épaule, je pleure. Je pleure toute les larmes de mon corps :

« Duo !

/Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas / (traduit pour une meilleure compréhension)

- J'en ai marre... ! Je n'en peux plus... ! Je n'ai plus la force de me battre... ! »

Je sens son étreinte se resserrer sur mes épaules, je me sens si bien. Puis, j'entends sa voix mélodieuse s'élever près de moi pendant qu'il me berce doucement. Je me sens tout engourdi.

_ FIN POV.  
_  
La mère de Heero ayant pleuré pendant de longues minutes avait attiré la sympathie de Trowa qui avait fait venir Quatre et Wufei ; tous deux avait peine à réfléchir : devaient-ils parler ? Car ils avaient bien une idée d'où pourrait se trouver leur ami, mais leurs yeux se tournèrent vers Treize, l'homme restait silencieux à scruter quelque chose par la fenêtre ; Trowa ne pouvait le nier, il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, il avait bien un minimum de respect pour lui du fait que ce soit un adulte mais ça s'arrêtait là. Le jeune homme attrapa le petit blond par le bras et l'entraîna dans sa chambre, une fois seule, il murmura :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je me vois mal leur dire où se trouve Heero.

- Toi aussi, tu penses qu'il est allé à l'Aquarium voir Duo... remarqua l'Arabe.

- Pas de doute là-dessus... rétorqua le Français. Je pense que c'est le seul endroit où il peut se sentir à l'aise à présent. Et il m'a dit, avant de partir, qu'il n'était pas prêt à revoir ses parents.

- Alors on fait quoi ? On ne va pas retenir ses parents éternellement : Wufei a déjà du mal à consoler Mme Yuy. »

Les yeux turquoises regardèrent le jeune garçon s'asseoir sur son lit en se tenant la tête et râlant qu'il n'avait aucune brillante idée lui traversant l'esprit, Quatre ne pu réprimer un sourire qui n'échappa pas à son ami :

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Oh, mais rien ! répondit aussitôt le petit blond sentant ses joues rougir. Je... Ça m'a fait rire de te voir comme ça... Je sais que c'est stupide, désolé.

- Non, non ! balbutia ce dernier. Je... C'est vrai que tout ça me stresse et que ça doit être comique à voir... »

Disant cela, il s'était levé, s'approchant doucement du jeune Arabe sans que celui-ci ne le quitte des yeux, les deux garçons n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres, une cinquantaine peut-être, rien n'était moins sûr pour Quatre qui se noyait littéralement dans les deux lacs émeraudes. La porte s'ouvrit violemment, poussant le blondinet qui tomba dans les bras de son ami tout aussi surpris, levant les yeux, Trowa reconnut Treize, son visage toujours impassible ; l'autre en revanche semblait plus excité (pas dans ce sens-là) que jamais :

« Je suis sûr que vous savez où se trouve Heero ! Parlez, bon sang ! Vous ne voyez pas que mon épouse est bouleversée par sa disparition !

- Si vous voulez tout savoir... répliqua le Français en s'approchant de l'homme. Et bien, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'oeil et ce jusqu'au coude... Excusez-moi. »

Le jeune garçon poussa son ami dans le couloir et descendit les escalier, là, il retrouva effectivement la mère de Heero et Wufei qui lui passait mouchoir sur mouchoir : sa chemise était à présent trop trempé pour sécher les larmes de la femme. Le Chinois sembla soulagé de revoir ses compagnons, il s'excusa et alla les rejoindre après avoir demandé à Catherine de s'occuper de la malheureuse, ils allèrent s'enfermer dans la cuisine :

« Bon alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? lança l'asiatique.

- Je te retourne la question... répondit Trowa.

- Moi, je pense que c'est bon... soupira l'Arabe. Ça suffit... De toute manière nous ne pouvons pas laisser éternellement Heero là-bas (il s'efforçait à ne pas prononcer le mot Aquarium au cas où on les écouterait)... S'il y reste, il pourrait avoir des ennuis.

- Quatre n'a pas tort... remarqua le Français.

- Donc ? demanda Wufei.

- On va y aller... lâcha le blond dans un autre soupir.

- On emmène l'autre avec nous ? siffla le châtain.

- Si on ne le fait pas, il nous suivra. »

Devant la constatation de leur ami, les deux garçons lâchèrent un soupir (ça devient une habitude) avant de retourner dans le salon où tout le monde était réuni. Ce fut Quatre, étant le plus diplomate des trois, qui parla :

« On sait où ce trouve Heero.

- J'en était sûr ! s'exclama Treize.

- En revanche, je vous demande de me promettre de ne rien faire à Heero.

- Pour qui me prenez-vous ? s'indigna l'homme. Et puis, ne changez pas de sujet ! Où est-il !

- Bon, dans ce cas, je me vois obligé de demander à Wufei de vous ''garder'' pendant que Trowa et moi irons le chercher. »

Bien qu'il est un air fragile, Quatre, gardant son calme, était très persuasif, il était pur et charismatique, ce qui intimida quelque peu le père :

« Soit... Je le promets...

- Comment peut-on vous faire confiance ? intervint le Français.

- J'en fais la promesse... répéta l'homme.

- Bon, dans ce cas allons-y... coupa Quatre, puis, il se retourna vers Treize. Inutile de vous dire que si vous ne tenez pas parole, Trowa se chargera de vous. »

Cette dernière réplique fit tressaillir l'homme qui lança un regard au jeune homme qui le foudroyait du sien plus noir que jamais. La petite troupe s'enfonça donc dans la nuit, allant chercher un policier car, même si cela ne les enchantait guère, ils en avaient bien besoin pour pénétrer dans l'Aquarium fermé à cette heure. Ce dernier écouta attentivement leur histoire, mettant sa confiance en l'Arabe à qui on donnerait le Bon Dieu sans confession de par son visage d'ange ; il les accompagna donc jusqu'au bâtiment plongé dans la pénombre. Les adultes se laissèrent guider par les trois adolescents, ce fut Trowa qui les mena jusqu'aux escaliers à la grande surprise des deux autres qui n'en dirent pourtant rien sur le moment, au fur et à mesure qu'ils gravissaient les marches, une chanson des plus mélodieuses emplissait l'endroit et c'est au dernier étage que les trois jeunes garçons ne purent s'empêcher de sourire pendant que les adultes touchaient terre de leur mâchoire ( 'O' ) : le jeune Japonais dormait profondément, sa tête reposant au creux de l'épaule du Triton qui chantait en le berçant doucement, celui-ci s'arrêta net en apercevant les nouveaux arrivants, les deux yeux cobalt s'ouvrirent lentement dès la dernière note.

_POV Heero :  
_  
J'émerge doucement d'un superbe rêve, je ne m'en souviens pas mais c'est la sensation que j'ai, un superbe rêve. Mais lorsque je reviens à moi, je sursaute et mes yeux se dilatent : mes parents, mes amis, un flic. Treize me regarde. Je ne sais pas si c'est de la rage, de la haine ou quoique ce soit d'autre, je ne parviens pas à lire dans ses yeux. Mais j'ai peur ! Instinctivement, je referme mes bras autour du cou de Duo qui est toujours là, il fixe mon ''père'' avec de drôle d'yeux. Celui-ci s'avance, je recule un peu, mais je découvre que je suis au bord de l'aquarium, je risque le bain de minuit ou pas ? J'en serais tenté : je suis complètement assouvi par ma peur. C'est grave, je n'arrive presque pas à bouger !

Quatre lève son bras, empêchant mon ''père'' d'approcher, il ne le regarde pas. Mais il se fait obéir. C'est quoi ce bin's ? Il me lance d'une voix calme et chaleureuse : 

« Ne t'en fais pas... Tout ira bien... Il me l'a promis. »

Ça ne me rassure qu'un tout petit peu. Même si c'est quatre qui le dit, je ne sais pas, j'ai peur. Treize s'approche encore, Quatre l'a laissé passer, il s'approche doucement, comme on le ferait pour un petit animal terrifié. Et c'est ce que je suis. J'ai peur. Trop peur ! Il n'est qu'à un mètre de moi. ! Mais d'un seul coup il s'arrête. Duo lâche un pyu sonore et a une espèce de collerette qui s'est ouverte dans son dos, son visage laisse bien voir qu'il n'est pas d'accord. Trowa s'avance à son tour et se place entre moi et mon ''père'', il lâche :

« J'ai toujours eu une confiance inébranlable en l'instinct des animaux. Et aucune en vous. Partez. Heero restera chez moi ou même ici s'il le veut. Il est libre d'exprimer son choix. »

Tous tournent leur yeux vers moi sauf Trowa qui me tourne toujours le dos. Duo relâche un peu son étreinte sans pour autant quitter mon ''père'' du regard. Je me relève un peu (j'étais pratiquement couché) et d'une toute petite voix, que je reconnais à peine, je dis :

« Je voudrais... Rester chez Trowa. »

Ma mère explose en sanglots, je regrette de la voir pleurer, quelque part, ça me fait mal, mais. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Duo relâche son étreinte, sa collerette a disparu. Je le regarde, l'appelant à l'aide, il ''murmure'' :

/Ne t'inquiète pas, Trowa (c'est ça ?) veillera sur toi, je lui fais confiance. /

- Mais... Est-ce que je... ?

/C'est ton choix, il faut savoir parfois faire des sacrifices. Et puis, tu pourras toujours venir me voir quand ça n'ira pas, ne /

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui me prend mais je souris et colle mes lèvres aux siennes, je le sens sursauter, mais il ne me repousse pas et passe même ses bras derrière ma nuque pour approfondir notre baiser. Je me sens voler. Mais brusquement, Duo me repousse, je retombe sur le derrière (aïe !) et le regarde, je ne comprend pas et, en même temps. Ça me fait mal. Je le vois passer sa main sur ses lèvres, des larmes s'échappent de ses yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je lui ai fait mal ? Il me fixe toujours et pleure plus encore : 

/Pardon ! Pardon Heero /

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je m'inquiète.

/Je n'aurais jamais dû t'embrasser, tu vas. /

- Je vais quoi ? » là, c'est un peu de la peur que je ressens.

Duo me regarde toujours, des larmes perlant sur ses belles joues, ce que je hais le voir triste ! Je sèche ses larmes du revers de ma main, il ne dis rien puis, d'un seul coup, je sursaute car c'est bien sa voix que j'entend et pas un pyu comme d'habitude que j'interprète :

« Je suis désolé ! A cause de moi tu vas... Tu vas devenir comme moi ! il éclate en sanglot en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Duo... Ne pleure pas. S'il te plaît. J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui te fais pleurer et ça me fait mal... je murmure. Combien de temps me reste-t- il ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, assez longtemps... lâche-t-il entre deux larmes. Si tu savais comme je suis désolé...

- Chhht... Arrête de te lamenter ! je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres. Laisse- moi le temps de dire quelques trucs aux autres. »

Je me lève et me tourne vers les autres qui me regardent avec de grands yeux, Trowa s'approche de moi le premier et me prend dans ses bras, je le prend aussi dans mes bras, c'est mon meilleur ami et il a tout fait pour moi. Il s'écarte un peu et, les mains toujours sur mes épaules, il dit :

« Tu vas me manquer... Mais... Ta transformation n'est pas pour tout de suite, pas vrai ?

- Que veux-tu dire ? je ne comprend pas bien.

- Tu crois que je vais laisser mon meilleur ami dans un Aquarium avec un propriétaire comme si c'était un animal domestique ! Tu rêves ! Quatre, Wufei et moi, on vous ramène en mer ! »

Je le fixe et puis tourne les yeux vers mes deux autres amis, ils sont tout à fait d'accord et rien ne les fera changer d'avis apparemment. Je souris et les prend dans mes bras en les remerciant mille fois ! Wufei lance un regard inquiet vers le flic qui nous regarde, celui-ci nous sourit :

« Allez, je vais vous aider. Cette histoire me plaît et puis, c'est vrai que j'ai toujours considéré l'aquarium comme une prison.

- Rachid ! T'es génial ! braille notre Chinois sous notre air hébété.

- Tu le connais !

- Bah tiens ! J'allais pas demander de l'aide à n'importe qui ! ricane-t- il. Tu nous vois écoper une amende pour avoir pénétré dans un Aquarium sans payer et tout ? »

Nous sourions, notre Wufei nous étonnera toujours. Mes yeux se posent sur ma mère, mon ''père'' et Zechs. Je m'approche d'eux, mais pas trop (j'ai toujours peur de Treize), je murmure :

« M'man... Je sais que j'ai été un vrai connard et un sale gosse de première mais... C'est vraiment important pour moi... Vital, en fait... Et... Si vous... Tu...

- Même si tu m'énerves, moi, je t'aiderais ! me coupe Zechs avec un grand sourire. Même si tu deviens un... Poisson, tu restes mon grand frère ! --

- Zechs... Petit frère ! je manque de chialer, encore !

- Heero... je relève la tête vers ma mère. C'est vrai que tu as été difficile et que tu nous as fait de la peine, mais tu es un adolescent, c'est normal. Et tu es mon fils. Si ça peut te rendre heureux, alors je ferais ce que je pourrais pour que tu conserves l'image d'une bonne mère pour toi. »

Ces paroles me font fondre. Je me jette dans les bras de mon petit frère et de ma mère en hurlant presque une litanie de merci, que je les aime plus et surtout pardon pour tout. Je m'écarte un peu et regarde Treize... Celui-ci ne laisse rien paraître... J'ai peur. Je l'avoue.

« Heu... P'pa...

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça... me coupe-t-il. Ça sonne faux venant de toi, ça ne t'est pas naturel. Je sais bien que tu ne me portes pas dans ton coeur. Fais ce qu'il te plaît, je t'aiderais, je peux bien faire ça pour le fils de mon meilleur ami, Odin.

- P'pa... ! j'ai dû mal à y croire.

- J't'ai dit de pas m'appeler comme ça ! (quel rabat-joie !)

- Merci P'pa ! Je t'adore ! je hurle en me jetant dans ses bras.

- M'appelle pas comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que t'es têtu ! Tu ne changes pas !

- Merci P'pa ! Je t'adore P'pa ! Pardon pour tout P'pa !

- Tu me cherches, c'est ça ? »

Il me chatouille les côtes, je me tord de rire, c'est si bon de rire. Quand j'y pense, lorsque j'ai su que Treize n'était pas mon vrai père, j'ai tout fait pour m'éloigner de lui, les pires conneries seulement pour le faire enrager... Quel imbécile, je suis passé à côté d'un des plus beaux trésors de la vie... Mais il m'arrête :

« Il faut se dépêcher, tu as déjà des palmes qui poussent entre les doigts. »

Je baisse les yeux et regarde mes mains, entre mes pouces et mes index, il y a de la peau. J'ai le coeur qui bat vite. Treize me secoue par les épaules :

« C'est pas le moment de rêvasser ! Rachid ?

- Oui ?

- Essaye de nous trouver une camionnette ! Chérie ? Occupe-toi de la paperasse ! Pendant ce temps je vais essayer de confectionner des gilets spéciaux qui vous permettront de respirer hors de l'eau.

- P'pa... je lâche.

- Tu le fais vraiment exprès, toi... ricanne-t-il.

- Pardonne-moi... je murmure. J'ai vraiment été injuste avec toi... Merci pour ce que tu fais...

- C'est rien, va... il m'ébouriffe les cheveux. T'es un sale gosse mais je t'aime bien quand même ! »

Tout va pour le mieux ! Enfin... Pour l'instant.

**--- A SUIVRE...  
**  
Sahad : Yoh ! Ça d'vient vraiment ''sauvez willy'', là ! ToT

Duo : Bah. Ça va. On souffre pas trop ! Pour moi, ça me va.

Sahad : Pour l'instant.

Duo : Comment ça pour l'instant ?

Sahad : Vi, pour l'instant ! -O

Trowa : C'est pas vrai.

Quatre : J'le sens mal.

Wufei : J'me sens mal.

Heero : Au secours.

Sahad : Allez ! c'est pas la mort!


	5. Début d'un voyage mouvementé

**20000 lieues dans un aquarium.  
**

Auteur : Sahad.

Remarque : J'arrive toujours pas à créer cette fichue catégorie Mint na Bokuraaaaaaa ! (quand je dis que je suis nulle !) Donc si quelqu'un pourrait avoir l'extrême gentillesse de le faire pour moi. Merci à l'avance ! -.O

**Chapitre 5 :  
**  
_POV Heero :  
_  
Ils ont, par je ne sais quel miracle, réussi à confectionner un gilet qui nous distribue de l'eau automatiquement au niveau des ouïes de Duo, je n'en ai pas encore ; l'eau ne dégouline pas parterre, heureusement, c'est comme une sorte de. Comme les astronautes quand ils doivent passer sur le côté lumineux de la lune, ils ont un système de réfrigération, ben c'est pareil sauf que l'eau peu aller dans les ouïes. Je ne suis pas certain d'être plus clair. Mais bon, je passe un gilet, moi aussi, mais ne le met pas en marche, mieux vaut attendre que j'aie des ouïes pour ça, entre nous, ça me fait bizarre de penser que je ne pourrais plus respirer par le nez. Duo est sorti de l'aquarium, il a un peu de mal à marcher mais il apprend vite à trouver l'équilibre, en tout cas suffisamment pour sauter partout et essayer ses jambes qui jusque là ne lui servaient qu'à nager. Nous sommes toujours dans l'Aquarium, Trowa se jette sur nous et nous pousse derrière un mur, il me plaque la main sur la bouche avant que je n'aie le temps de dire quoique ce soit, mais je voudrais savoir ! Il nous regarde et nous fait signe de nous taire. Des pas ! Que faire ? Duo enlève rapidement son gilet et replonge dans l'eau sans qu'on puisse réagir, là, un homme apparaît, il ne nous voit pas dans notre coin sombre :

« Alors, l'triton ? T'as faim ? Tiens, c'est pour toi. »

Il vide le contenu d'un seau dans l'eau, Duo mange comme si de rien n'était, mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Le type s'éloigne, je vais jusqu'à l'aquarium avec le gilet de Duo ; lui, il me regarde, je sursaute : ses paupières sont mi-closes, il lance :

/Le salaud... Ça faisait... Plusieurs nuit que je ne... Dormais pas... Il m'a balancé un... /

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ses yeux se sont fermés, il dort ; c'est pas vrai ! Je le tire de l'eau et lui passe le gilet, Troma me le hisse sur le dos pendant que Quatre s'inquiète au sujet de Duo. Je lance un regard à Wufei : il ne bouge pas, appuyé contre un mur, les yeux fermés. Je sais qu'il ne dort pas, il monte la garde, il a toujours su mieux écouter que nous, ses capacités auditives sont bien plus développées que les nôtres... C'est que j'en serais jaloux ! D'un seul coup, Wufei ouvre les yeux et lâche :

« La camionnette est dehors. »

Nous allons donc par les escaliers, Wufei et Trowa passent devant : si Wufei est les oreilles du groupe, Trowa en est les yeux, il a une meilleure vue que nous tous réunis. Nous marchons sur la pointe des pieds, d'un seul coup, Trowa nous arrête de son bras, nous le regardons tous en essayant de comprendre, il ne dit rien, ses yeux sont rivés sur quelque chose. Je lève les yeux et tente de suivre son regard... Un faisceau de lumière ! Merde ! Nous remontons les escaliers vitesse grand V et nous nous cachons derrière un mur, je lève les yeux :

« Merde ! je chuchote.

- Quoi ? me lance Quatre sur le même ton.

- Une grille ! Si c'est un agent de maintenance, il va la fermer ! je lâche.

- Laisse-moi faire. » murmure Wufei.

Je le vois qui se lève et fait asseoir notre pauvre Quatre (qui ne comprend rien) contre un poteau en face des escaliers, bien en évidence et nous rejoint. Je sens la main de Trowa sur mon épaule se crisper. Il s'inquiète... Moi aussi. Des pas approchent, Quatre ramène ses genoux à la poitrine et cache son visage dedans, on dirait un petit enfant à présent. Le faisceau de lumière s'arrête sur lui :

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? »

Il s'approche de Quatre, s'accroupi et le secoue un peu par l'épaule ; notre ami relève très doucement la tête, ses yeux croisent ceux du gars et il sourit :

« Surprise... ! »

L'homme n'a pas le temps de réagir, Wufei lui donne un violent coup sur la nuque ce qui le fait tomber dans les pommes, j'en reste baba. Il aide Quatre à se relever et nous fait un signe de tête ; Trowa remet comme il faut Duo sur mon dos, il dort toujours, et nous reprenons notre route dans les escaliers en courant aussi vite que possible et je découvre... La bouche d'aération ! Ils l'ont condamnée ! Nous allons donc à travers les couloirs jusqu'à l'entrée principale, il y a un garde qui semble absorbé par... Un film X... ! --' Nous allons jusqu'à la porte à quatre pattes, je sors mon couteau suisse qui ne m'a pas quitté depuis le début et avec la lame, j'essaye de forcer la serrure, ce n'est pas facile ! Je fais tourner le couteau comme je peux en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Je m'en mord la lèvre tellement j'ai la trouille. J'entends un petit clic : ça y est ! Je reprend Duo sur mon dos et ouvre la porte, suivis par les autres, Trowa referme la porte tout doucement et nous dévalons les escaliers de l'entrée, là, la camionnette nous attend. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous rions pendant qu'elle démarre:

« Wufei, c'était génial ce que t'as fait ! je lance.

- Je te renvoie ton compliment ! me sourit-il.

- Et sans Trowa, on se serrait fait pincés ! s'exclame Quatre.

- Ils sont quand même nuls, j'imagine le titre du journal : ''Un Triton envolé grâce à l'inattention d'un garde pornophile !'' ricanne l'intéressé.

- Ça existe ce mot ? demande Zechs.

- Sais pas ! »

Nous rions tous de bon coeur et je suis encore plus heureux lorsque Duo finit enfin par se réveiller, au petit matin. Nous roulons toujours, Rachid met la radio :

_...Un vol a été déclaré dans la ville de Tampopo1, le directeur de l'Aquarium a signalé que son Triton avait été enlevé, on a retrouvé un garde assommé sur les lieux, une enquête est en cours...  
_  
« ''Son Triton''... ironise Trowa.

- Nous devons nous dépêcher ! lance Quatre à notre conducteur.

- Si nous sommes arrêtés pour excès de vitesse, tout ça n'aura servi à rien !

- Tu as raison... admit notre blondinet. Désolé. »

Ils ont continué de discuter assez longtemps mais je ne les écoutais plus : j'étais vraiment préoccupé. Comment pouvait-il être au courant aussi vite ! En plus nous sommes encore loin de la mer. Une main se serre dans la mienne, c'est Duo, ses yeux crépuscule me scrutent avec inquiétude, je lui souris, ça doit être un sourire crispé et pas du tout naturel vu son visage. Nous nous arrêtons au bord de la route, il faut nous restaurer et on doit acheter de quoi manger pour ne plus s'arrêter en route. Nous descendons donc de la camionnette, j'emmène Duo et les autres au magasin pendant que mon père et Rachid vont nous commander des trucs à manger. J'achète de quoi tenir quelques jours, le voyage devrait être assez long. Nous ressortons du magasin alors que les autres nous attendent dans la camionnette avec les repas à emporter. D'un seul coup j'entend :

« Eh ! Cette tête ! Ça me dit quelque chose, pas toi ? »

Merde ! Nous nous précipitons dans la camionnette qui démarre en trombe ! S'ils appellent les flics, ce qui ne m'étonnerais pas, on en aura au cul ! Rachid se fiche de l'excès de vitesse maintenant, il nous lance :

« Je connais un ami qui pourra nous prêter une autre camionnette, en attendant, il faut aller vite, alors manger pendant que vous en avez le temps ! »

Nous exécutons les ordres, mon père met la radio à nouveau :

_...'Nière minute, le triton aurait été aperçu avec des jeunes garçons à quelques kilomètres dans l'ouest de Tampopo, la police se lance à la poursuite des ravisseurs.  
_  
Je donne un grand coup de poing parterre en beuglant un ''et merde'' sonore. Les autres aussi sont aussi embêtés que moi. Puis d'un seul coup, Wufei nous fait signe de nous taire et il écoute... Pendant quelques temps, il ne dit rien, c'est stressant ! Mais il finit par dire :

« Des sirènes... ! »

Manquait plus que ça ! Je crie à Rachid d'appuyer sur le champignon, ce qu'il fait. Uwa ! Je perds l'équilibre ! Nous nous écrasons contre les portières, l'une d'entre elle s'ouvre, Quatre manque de passer par dessus bord, heureusement, Trowa le rattrape de justesse ! Quatre se sert contre lui, encore tout tremblant. Trowa lève les yeux et me dit :

« On a de la compagnie... ! »

Je regarde : des voitures apparaissent à l'horizon et des motos aussi... Et merde ! Wufei reste silencieux, tout comme Quatre. Je sens qu'on le tire par la manche, je me retourne, Duo me fait signe :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Duo ? je demande.

(traduit) /On va se faire attraper /

- J'en sais rien, mais si on ne trouve pas une solution, sûrement... je suis un peu désespéré en fait.

/Et ces trucs ça ne peut pas servir /

Il me montre du doigts des caisses, des sacs et autres trucs qui étaient déjà là quand nous avons emprunté la camionnette :

« Duo, t'es génial ! » je m'exclame.

Il rougit un peu. Il est mignon... ! C'est pas le moment ! J'explique aux autres mon idée. Bon, ça a marché dans un film à la télé, mais on peut quand même essayer. A voir l'air de Wufei, il a des doutes, qui n'en aurait pas ? Nous poussons les caisses et les sacs de façon à pouvoir les envoyer valser d'un coup de pied, une moto se rapproche ! Trowa donne un splendide coup de pied dans un des sacs, celui-ci décolle et atterri dans la figure du motard ; Zechs, Quatre, Duo et moi sautons de joie tout en le félicitant, lui, fidèle à lui-même, reste impassible. La moto percute une voiture de flics qui va se coincer dans le fossé au bord de la route, ce qui nous arrache de nouveaux cris de joie et de victoire.

Je me retourne, Wufei a sorti (d'on ne sait où) tout le bazar du parfait apprenti sorcier, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui demander ce qu'il fabrique, il se contente de me lancer un sourire et un regard qui me font un peu froid dans le dos. Nous continuons à balancer ce que nous pouvons par-dessus bord, les seules voitures qui restent sont encore des points à l'horizon. D'un seul coup, Wufei demande, à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde, de s'arrêter ; ceci fait malgré nos protestations, il descend et laisse un liquide parterre, il en rajoute un autre et fait signe à Rachid de repartir une fois qu'il est monté, je ne comprend pas bien, les voitures de police se sont rapprochées avec ça ! D'un seul coup, j'entends une détonation : les voitures de flics sont au milieu des flammes, les flics n'ont rien apparemment, et ils semblent être dans l'impossibilité de nous poursuivre... Je me tourne vers Wufei :

« C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

- Hu-hum... il acquiesce également d'un signe de tête.

- Mais... Comment... ? je suis complètement incrédule.

- Avant, j'avais un super prof de chimie qui m'a prêté un livre très intéressant... réplique-t-il. Il devait avoir oublié que dedans il y avait la formule de la nitro.

- Nitro ? Quatre et moi braillons à qui mieux mieux.

- Eh ! A votre avis, comment avons-nous eu des congés supplémentaires au bahut ? nous lance-t-il.

- Mais alors, l'explosion de la salle de... ? Quatre en tombe des nues.

- Exactement... ricanne-t-il.

- Parce que t'en es fier en plus ! je beugle.

- T'étais bien content de partir en vacances, toi ! Ingrat ! »

Nous avons continué de nous égosiller pendant quelques temps, je vous fait grâce des détails. Nous arrivons à une sorte de petite ferme qui est à l'écart de tout, l'endroit idéal pour une planque (nos derrières l'ont senti passer : on ne fait pas du cross avec n'importe quel véhicule !), mon père affirme que nous y passerons la nuit. Je regarde inconsciemment mes mains et sursaute : plus qu'un espace et mes mains seront complètement palmées.

« Alors, ça va pas Mr Heero la-grenouille-au-regard-qui-peut-tuer-n'importe-quoi-et-effrayer-n'importe-quel-dragon ? Ou tu préfères la-grenouille-tueuse-épouvandrag ?

- Wufei ! » je hurle.

Il est pris d'un fou rire, tout comme les autres, même Duo rit. Je finis par être pris, moi aussi, au jeu et ris de bon coeur. Mais Wufei ne perd rien pour attendre ! L'ami de Rachid nous invite chaleureusement à dîner, nous acceptons de vive voix ! Et ce n'est qu'après que nous faisons la répartition des chambres. Duo semble plutôt vouloir dormir dans la baignoire qui ressemble plus à un bac pour 5 personnes qu'autre chose, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je tiens moi aussi à y aller. Je soulève mon gilet. Et merde ! Je me disais bien que je ne respirais plus par le nez depuis quelques minutes. ! Donc les autres se partagent les chambres, il y a quatre chambres : mon père et ma mère vont dans l'une, Zechs et Wufei dans une autre, Rachid dort avec son ami et Quatre partage sa chambre avec Trowa. Les grands esprits se rencontrent !

Nous devons dormir comme il faut, un long voyage nous attend encore. Dans l'eau, Duo m'enlace, je le prends moi aussi dans mes bras, c'est si bon de pouvoir le serrer contre moi. Je tombe de sommeil et finis par m'endormir dans ses bras pendant qu'il me berce doucement en chantant cette même chanson que la dernière fois.

**--- A SUIVRE :  
**  
Sahad : Kikoo ! Ça fait un bail, pas vrai ?

Duo : On désespérait d'avoir la suite !

Sahad : C'est ça, fous-toi de moi.

Duo : Moi ? Jamais !

Sahad : Omae...

Heero : Eh ! C'est moi qui dis ça !

Sahad : Tu me cherches toi ?

Quatre : Non ! Voilà Black Sahad qui est de retour !

Trowa : ... (traduction : je t'avais dit de ne pas la laisser lire Fruit Basket, ça lui donne de ces idées.)

Sahad : Qu'est-ce que tu dis, toi ?

Trowa : ... --' (traduction : mais rien.)

Wufei : Bon, ben, Sahad n'étant pas disposée à vous le dire, la suite est dans le prochain épisode ! Reviews (essayez de la supplier de ne pas nous torturer) et !

Notes :

1 J'ai pas d'idée pour le nom de la ville ! Gomen !


	6. Un blessé

**20000 lieues dans un aquarium.  
**  
Auteur : Sahad.

Remarque : On m'a demandé la suite alors la voilà ! Je fais un effort pour aller plus vite mais bon. Là, c'est que mes parents déménagent leur chambre pour la repeindre, alors je suis tranquille ! Yeah ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6 :  
**  
_POV Heero :  
_  
Je me réveille doucement, par la fenêtre je peux voir qu'il va faire jour dans pas longtemps... Je tourne la tête, Duo me tient dans ses bras, il dort. Instinctivement, je lève la main et caresse doucement sa joue, il bouge un peu puis ses deux grandes améthystes me font fasse :

/Bonjour / rit-il.

- Bonjour ! » je répond en souriant.

Je me regarde, il ne manque plus que mes pieds et je ressemblerais complètement à Duo, bon et aussi cette façon qu'il a de pousser des ''pyu'' pour parler. Je me met debout et manque de tomber! Je me remets dans l'eau pour respirer un grand coup alors que Duo éclate de rire :

/Tu oublies que les Tritons ne peuvent pas respirer en dehors de l'eau /

- Marre-toi ! je grogne. Je peux encore me faire comprendre des autres, c'est déjà ça.

/Si tu tiens tant à te lever, il faut réveiller les autres pour qu'il nous apportent nos gilets... / m'informe-t-il.

- Ils ne sont pas venus nous réveiller ? je m'étonne.

/Non, pourquoi / me demande Duo.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais d'un seul coup, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment ! Nos gilets n'étaient normalement pas loin de nous au cas où nous aurions voulu nous lever, c'est mon père qui les y avait laissé, alors pourquoi ne sont-ils plus là ? De plus, Rachid nous avait informés qu'il y avait un long chemin à faire et qu'il fallait se dépêcher, alors pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas déjà partis ? Tout cela est très bizarre... Je sens la main de Duo glisser sur mon bras, je l'inquiète, il y a de quoi, je lui explique. Lui aussi trouve ça bizarre. Il me regarde et me demande ce que nous devons faire... La bonne blague, j'en sais rien.

« Je vais sortir... je lance.

/Quoi ? Mais tu ne peux pas respirer hors de l'eau / s'exclame Duo.

- Avant, au bahut, quand on allait à la piscine, avec Wufei on faisait le concours de celui qui restait le plus longtemps sous l'eau sans respirer. C'est pareil, non ? »

Il ne semble pas vraiment rassuré par ce que je viens de dire. Moi aussi, j'ai peur. Peur de mourir comme ça parce que je n'aurais pas eu le temps de revenir dans la baignoire. Mais il faut que je sache ! Mon record est de une minute vingt secondes ! Ça me laisse un peu de temps ! Je prend une grande ''inspiration'' et me lève, je sors de la baignoire et de la salle de bain, mes yeux se baladent un peu partout. D'où je suis, je peux voir la cuisine et... Nos gilets ! Je me retourne et reviens dans la salle de bain, respire un peu dans la baignoire et raconte à Duo ce que j'ai vu, il se propose de m'aider. Nous nous levons et traversons le couloir le plus vite possible, la cuisine est vide ! Nous prenons les gilets et retournons en catimini dans la salle de bain. Là nous allons ne nouveau respirer un bon coup. J'attrape une serviette et me sèche le haut du corps, passe un haut que mon amie Hilde m'avait prêté sans comprendre pourquoi je voulais un truc qui découvre la majeur partie du ventre, puis le gilet... Je respire...

C'est crevant ! Je me sèche le reste et finis de m'habiller, nous renouvelons l'opération avec Duo ; une fois secs et habillés, nous allons dans la maison. Tout est silencieux. Trop silencieux ! Je mets tous mes sens en alerte, je pénètre dans la première pièce : je découvre Wufei attaché à une chaise, bâillonné. Je fais claquer ma langue, comme prévu, ses oreilles le réveillent, il lève les yeux vers moi, à ses yeux, je devine qu'il sourit... Je m'avance en demandant à voix basse à Duo de surveiller les environs, je m'avance encore jusqu'à Wufei et dénoue les noeuds, une fois libre, il enlève le foulard qui lui barre la bouche. Il murmure :

« Merci ! Il faut aller chercher les autres !

- Que s'est-il passé ? je chuchote à mon tour.

- Le dit ami de Rachid est attiré par l'argent de la récompense... grogne-t- il. Qui ne serait pas partant pour 900 000 euros... !

- Bon, on va chercher les autres ! »

Nous nous retrouvons à nouveau dans le couloir, je pousse la deuxième porte tout doucement... Quatre et Trowa son attachés, ils sont dos à dos et d'après ce que je vois, notre Français s'active déjà pour essayer de rompre les liens de notre blondinet. Je m'approche et les détache, ils me remercient et se proposent de nous aider, c'est pas de refus. Nous retrouvons presque tout le monde comme ça dans les différentes pièces de la maison... Mais lorsque nous allons partir, ma mère gémit :

« Où est Zechs ? »

Je regarde autour de moi... C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas là, je l'avais complètement oublié ! J'allais refaire le tour des chambres lorsqu'un cri venant de la remise attire mon attention, d'un geste, je fais reculer les autres et m'avance, j'entrouvre tout doucement la porte : Zechs ! Il est debout, ses mains sont attachées à une des poutres du plafond. Puis je vois l'ex ami de Rachid qui apparaît. Il dit quelque chose à Zechs mais je ne parviens pas à l'entendre ! Je fais signe à Wufei de venir, il s'approche et ferme les yeux... Il murmure :

« Il a dit : ''Tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à tes parents, n'est-ce pas ?'' »

A ce moment-là, Zechs secoue sa tignasse blonde et se met à hurler quelque chose qui me fait vraiment bizarre dans la poitrine :

« Si vous faites du mal à mes parents ou à mon frère, je vous tuerais ! Mon frère est très fort et il va vous faire regretter de nous avoir trahis ! Vous n'êtes rien face à lui ! Il pourrait en battre 5 comme vous !

- Silence ! » s'écrie notre homme en giflant ce petit garçon qui est à présent tremblant et pleurant de rage.

Zechs... ! Wufei me retient : ce n'est pas encore le moment d'intervenir. Je lui fais confiance mais en même temps, j'ai peur... Peur pour mon petit frère ! L'homme se place derrière lui, l'une de ses mains passe sous le T-shirt de Zechs, l'autre essaye de déboutonner son jean ! Je ne tiens plus, j'ouvre précipitamment la porte et hurle en lui donnant un violent coup de poing qui l'envoie dans le mur :

« Retire tes sales pattes de mon frère !

- Heero ! cette tignasse blonde désordonnée me sourit de toutes ses dents. Je savais que tu viendrais !

- Sale petit emmerdeur ! » gronde le gars.

Mais il n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus car Wufei apparaît dans mon champ de vision et, d'un de ses splendides coup de pied, enfonce la tête de notre ennemi dans le mur de bois ; il secoue un peu ses vêtements en murmurant d'un ton glacial :

« Ceux qui s'en prennent à plus faible que soi n'ont qu'à mourir... !

- Wufei, tu ne l'as quand même pas... ? j'ai un doute, là.

- Je ne suis pas un barbare, il est K.O pour quelques heures, suffisamment pour qu'on puisse s'en aller loin d'ici. Mais je veux qu'il sache ce que cela fait d'être attaché et bâillonné. »

Disant cela, il fait signe à Quatre qui entre avec corde et foulard, je ris et détache Zechs qui me saute au cou en disant :

« T'es le plus fort ! J'ai jamais douté que tu viendrais me délivrer !

- T'es mon petit frère, je ne pouvais pas te laisser en arrière ! je ricane. Quoique...

- Méchant ! lâche le chibi en me tambourinant le torse de ses poings.

- Mais je blague ! »

Je le prend dans mes bras et le serre contre moi, j'ai eu peur pour lui. Même si avant je faisais tout pour le nier, je suis heureux de pouvoir affirmer que Zechs est mon petit frère. Nous remontons dans la camionnette après avoir vidé le frigo dans un sac spécial dont j'ai oublié le nom, le voyage reprend et je dois dire que je suis soulagé que nous repartions sans encombres. Wufei nous affirme qu'il entend des sirènes au loin, notre homme devait les avoir appelé, c'est bête : on est parti ! Nous éclatons de rire en nous remémorant le coup de pied de Wufei, celui-ci baisse la tête en rougissant : il n'aime pas trop qu'on parle de lui, même si c'est un compliment ! Je lui passe le bras autour du cou et lui fait un savon sur la tête, il proteste, nous nous balançons quelques patates qui traînent par-ci par-là dans la fourgonnette de notre ex-hôte. C'est bon de rire... ! Je m'installe près de Duo, celui-ci passe un bras autour de ma taille en posant sa tête sur mon épaule, moi j'entoure les siennes de mon bras. Je regarde Trowa, il semble perdu dans la contemplation de Quatre qui continue de jouer avec Wufei et Zechs. Il lève les yeux vers moi, je lui souris en lançant un bref regard à Quatre, je le vois passer par toutes les teintes de rouge possible et j'éclate de rire.

Tout à coup, Wufei nous fait signe de nous taire, ce que nous faisons, il tend l'oreille et lance :

« On est pas seuls ! Une moto. »

Une balle sifflante le coupe, personne n'est blessé mais le trou dans la portière... Putain c'est quoi ces malades ! On entend une nouvelle détonation mais cette fois accompagnée d'un hurlement, je tourne la tête : Trowa s'est recroquevillé et se tient l'épaule qui dégouline de sang... Les salauds ! J'attrape un sac et le passe à Wufei, il me regarde et regarde dans le sacs, un sourire se dessine sur son visage ; il ouvre la portière : à une dizaine de mètres ce trouve ce dingue armé qui n'hésite même pas à essayer de nous descendre ! Wufei laisse tomber le contenu du sac sur la route :

« Distribution de patates ! »

La moto dérape, le conducteur fait un vol plané avant de s'écraser sur le sol, nous crions de joie, mais un gémissement de Quatre attire notre attention : il est penché sur Trowa qui se tient toujours l'épaule. Je m'approche de Rachid qui conduit et lui explique la situation, il affirme qu'un docteur n'habite pas si loin, à une trentaine de kilomètres, mais que jusque là, Trowa doit tenir le coup... Je sens comme une boule dans ma gorge, je me retourne vers les autres et leur annonce la nouvelle. Wufei ferme comme il peut les portières du fourgon, Quatre panique, Zechs pleure d'inquiétude... Duo s'approche de Trowa et Quatre, les prend dans ses bras et les berce en se mettant à chanter. Je reconnais cette chanson : c'est celle qu'il me chante chaque soir ! Nos deux amis sombrent dans le sommeil. Trowa perd quand même pas mal de sang et j'ai lu dans un livre que l'épaule était un point vital ! Il faut se dépêcher ! Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais si Trowa venait à mourir !

**--- A SUIVRE !  
**  
Sahad : Et voilà !

Trowa : ... (traduction : mal...)

Sahad : Je sais, mais faut mettre un peu de piment dans l'histoire quand même !

Quatre : Il va pas mourir quand même ?

Sahad : Sais pas.

Duo : Je vais la trucider !

Heero : charge son flingue Mission acceptée.

Sahad : sueur froide Eh, oh ! Pas de blague ! Si vous faites ça... Je demande à Samaël de continuer pour moi !

Duo : L'aut' sadique !

Trowa : ... (traduction : j'ai peur.)

Quatre : Finalement c'est pas si mal comme ça, hein les gars ?

G-boys : Ouais !

Sahad : Héhé... Donc je reste l'auteur de cette histoire ! -- Reviews !


	7. Pyromane

**20000 lieues dans un aquarium.  
**  
Auteur : Sahad.

Remarque : Désolée si par moment il y a quelques petites incohérences ou si le chapitre n'est pas posté tout de suite tout de suite mais mon putain de bordel de frère me casse les... Enfin, il m'emmerde, quoi ! Bonne lecture quand même !

**Chapitre 7 :  
**  
_Salut tout le monde ! C'est moi, Heero. J'ai sympathisé finalement avec mon père, nous avons ''enlevé'' Duo, mais ça n'a pas était long pour qu'ils s'en rendent comptent ! Nous sommes donc en train de faire un grand voyage pour regagner la mer, car ayant embrassé Duo, je commence à me transformer en Triton ! Un des amis de Rachid nous a trahi ! Heureusement, on a pu s'en débarrasser ! Nous sommes repartis mais Trowa a une mauvaise blessure, qu'est-ce qui nous attend encore !  
_  
_POV Heero :  
_  
Nous sommes assis dans le fourgon, Duo est épuisé par le fait d'avoir chanté cette chanson pour endormir deux personnes au lieu d'une, je le tiens dans mes bras ; Wufei, lui, tient nos amis pour qu'ils ne bougent pas car un rien pourrait aggraver le cas de Trowa... Je prie pour que ça ne soit pas grave. Mais bon... C'est toujours dur de voir un de vos amis dans le besoin et que vous, vous êtes impuissant... Je sursaute, j'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas vu Zechs s'approcher de moi, ça main passe dans mon dos en essayant de me réconforter, je lui souris. On peut encore voir sur ses joues les traces de ses larmes. La camionnette s'arrête, les portières s'ouvrent, mon père prend Trowa dans ses bras pendant que Rachid va discuter avec le médecin, ma mère quant à elle, vient s'assurer que tout le monde va bien.

Je vois Wufei fermer les yeux, il est si inquiet qu'il essaye d'entendre la conversation, je m'approche de lui et reste silencieusement à côté. Il finit par rouvrir les yeux et se tourner vers moi pour me dire :

« Rien de bien grave, apparemment, il vont profiter de son sommeil pour lui extraire la balle. Mais il affirme que si nous étions arrivés ne serait-ce que vingt minutes plus tard, Trowa pourrait ne plus être des nôtres. »

Je soupire de soulagement à cette nouvelle, Rachid revient vers nous et nous lance qu'il va emmener le fourgon dans un garage pas loin, je siffle d'admiration : il en connaît du monde ! Quatre se réveille, il ne sait plus trop où il est mais il se précipite sur nous en nous demandant où est Trowa, je lui souris et le rassure, notre ami n'est pas en danger. Le médecin arrive vers nous et lâche :

« C'est bon, c'est fini. Votre ami pourra sortir une fois bandé comme il faut.

- Je peux aller le voir ? demande Quatre d'une petite voix.

- Bien sûr. »

Quatre avance dans la clinique, je regarde Wufei, nous rigolons.

_FIN POV.  
_  
Le jeune Arabe pénétra dans le bâtiment, il regarda un peu partout et, ne trouvant rien, il alla se renseigner, l'infirmière lui indiqua une chambre ; le petit blond y alla rapidement, poussant la porte, il découvrit son ami assis sur son lit, le bras bandé. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui et sourit :

« Ça va, je vais bien...

- J'ai eu si peur ! »

Prononçant ses paroles, Quatre prit Trowa dans ses bras, ce dernier ne le repoussa pas, il le serra à son tour de son bras valide, murmurant :

« Tout c'est bien passé, ce n'est plus qu'un souvenir.

- Un souvenir ! s'indigna le blondinet. J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! Je le suis toujours du reste. »

Le châtain ouvrit de grands yeux et scruta quelques instants son ami, puis il sourit, le remerciant de s'être inquiété pour lui, dans don for intérieur, il en était heureux, mais pouvait-il seulement le lui dire ? Cela, il ne le savait pas, puis il essaya de se lever, s'appuyant sur ses deux bras, grave erreur : il retomba lourdement au sol en grognant de douleur. L'Arabe se précipita vers lui, tentant de l'aider, puis, ils relevèrent tous deux la tête et s'immobilisèrent : ils n'étaient qu'à un ou deux centimètre du visage de l'autre, sentant son souffle sur leur visage. Puis doucement, Trowa s'avança et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du petit blond, celui-ci ne réagit d'abord pas, ce qui fit naître dans l'esprit du Français un doute, une peur, il se recula en murmurant :

« Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû, je... »

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, Quatre s'était raccroché à lui et l'embrassait passionnément ; surpris, Trowa mit quelques instants avant de répondre à ce baiser, leurs lèvres étaient d'abord tremblantes, puis, prenant plus d'assurance, ils approfondissaient leur baiser chaque instant, leur langues dansaient une même danse, un véritable tourbillon de folie et de bonheur. Ils finirent cependant par se séparer, puis, timidement, les yeux turquoise du petit blond se levèrent vers le visage souriant de Français qui lui chuchota :

« Quatre... Je... Je suis pas très doué pour ça mais... Je... Heu...

- Je t'aime... ! le coupa le jeune Arabe. Je t'aime depuis... Le premier jour que je t'ai vu, le jour de notre rencontre. Mais j'ai mis du temps à m'en apercevoir...

- Quatre... Je t'aime aussi, j'avais peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque, pardonne-moi. »

Disant cela il se rapprocha à nouveau de son compagnon, l'embrassant tendrement.

_POV Heero :  
_  
Nous attendons dehors, question de laisser un peu de temps à nos deux amis. Se diront-ils se qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre, qui était évident pour tout le monde sauf pour eux ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire, suivit de près par Wufei qui partage mes pensées. Nous voyons une sorte de camionnette sauf qu'à l'arrière, c'est à l'air libre. Nous sautons dans la benne, Duo nous suit sans rien dire, son silence me préoccupe un peu quand même, je lui lance :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Duo ?

/Rien... / répond-il. /Mais me retrouver en présence de tant d'humains me met mal à l'aise. /

Je comprend, je le prend dans mes bras en espérant que ça le réconforte un peu. Je comprends qu'il n'apprécie pas trop l'endroit, loin de son environnement naturel. Je vois Trowa et Quatre sortir de la clinique, ils se tiennent la main, je souris, Wufei aussi ; ils se sont enfin mis ensemble ! Quatre arbore un grand sourire et Trowa à un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais auparavant. Rachid fait démarrer notre ''taxi'' et nous partons, ma mère et mon père doivent se serrer un peu à l'avant alors que Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Zechs et moi avons toute la place qu'il nous faut (malgré toutes les provisions). C'est bien plus drôle d'être comme ça ! Le vent court sur mon visage, soulevant mes cheveux, c'est génial ! Wufei s'assoit sur le toit de la camionnette (je vois mon père faire des signes mais peu importe), je vais le revoir avec Duo, il y a plein de vent frais, j'adore ! Duo aussi, je l'entends rire, ses longs cheveux se soulèvent au vent, son visage rayonnant est baigné par le soleil. Il est magnifique. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille, ses yeux se plongent dans les miens, il sourit et m'embrasse ; je répond immédiatement, puis je l'entend dire :

/T'es en manque /

- Ouais ! je suis obligé de hausser la voix pour qu'il puisse m'entendre. Approche !

/Pourquoi / demande-t-il avec un air malicieux (agnaaaaaaa !)

- Je vais te faire une tresse ! je réplique.

/Seulement pour ça, t'es sûr / ricane-t-il.

- Non, mais pour l'instant je vais te recoiffer un peu ! »

Il accepte finalement, ce n'est pas très facile avec tout ce vent : ses cheveux m'échappent et on dirait qu'il prennent un malin plaisir à m'esquiver... Je réussi quand même à faire sa natte, il semble très content et me sourit, ça me fait plaisir. Il se couche sur moi et pose sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule gauche, je lui dépose tendrement un baiser sur le front, il rit ; son sourire est toujours aussi beau et ses yeux améthyste brillent de bonheur. Que pourrais-je demander de plus ? Nous nous arrêtons à un bon kilomètre d'un poste d'essence, Rachid sort et nous passe une bâche, comme nous lui lançons tous un regard interrogateur, il lance :

« Si quelqu'un venait à vous voir, on aura encore les flics aux trousses, Wufei descend de ton perchoir et vous, au lieu de me regarder avec cet air ahuri, restez bien sous la bâche et je ne veux rien entendre, compris ?

- Oui, chef ! » répondons-nous en coeur.

Il soupire et referme la bâche sur nous, la camionnette se remet en route et nous nous arrêtons quelques minutes plus tard, Rachid sort pour faire le plein. A travers la bâche, nous ne pouvons rien voir mais ce ne sont pas les bruits qui manquent, je vois Quatre qui se lève un peu et, avec les doigts, soulève un peu la bâche, je lui tape sur la jambe il se retourne et chuchote :

« Je ne m'en vais pas ! Je jette juste un coup d'oeil ! »

Je finis par le rejoindre, la curiosité est trop grande ! Je regarde un peu partout, il y a pas mal de monde, puis je vois un homme qui nous montre du doigt à un douanier ! Merde ! Quatre et moi nous rabaissons immédiatement ! Je regarde les autres qui n'ont pas mis longtemps à comprendre : et on fait quoi maintenant !

Bien qu'il y ait un bruit pas possible dehors, j'entends clairement des pas raisonner dans notre direction. Je n'entends presque plus que ça dans ma tête ! Mon coeur bat à la chamade et ma respiration est rapide ! Ma bouche s'entrouvre mais aucun son ne peut en sortir ! Je sens une pression incroyable sur ma nuque, les battements de mon coeur raisonnent à mes tempes, une douleur infernale me tord l'estomac ! Des frissons d'effroi ! C'est pas vrai ! Je tremble comme un lapin apeuré ! Les autres ne sont pas dans un meilleur état que moi. La sueur perle sur ma joue... Une sueur froide...

« C'est à vous ce véhicule ? une voix que je ne connais pas, probablement celle du gars.

- Hein ? Oui, c'est à moi... répond Rachid. Il y a un problème ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous transportez sous cette bâche ? l'ombre d'une main glisse sur la toile.

- Des provisions... sort Rachid. Mon frère, sa femme et moi allons retrouver des amis pour aller camper, alors vous comprenez.

- Puis-je jeter un coup d'oeil ? demande le douanier. Ne craignez rien, c'est un simple contrôle, c'est mon travail. »

Rachid essaye de maintenir la conversation... Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Comment se sortir de là ? Je jette un regard aux autres, Zechs s'est recroquevillé, Quatre se serre contre Trowa, celui-ci se mord la lèvre inférieure, une pression dans mon dos m'affirme que Duo s'est collé à moi... Et Wufei ? Je le vois à une extrémité de la camionnette avec son petit bazar d'apprenti sorcier. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Il me regarde et sourit. Mais qu'est-ce que... ? Il sort un bras du côté opposé à notre homme et balance une petite fiole. Je n'ai pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'une explosion me fasse sursauter et je ne suis pas le seul :

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ! hurle le douanier en s'éloignant vers la voiture qui est devenu un enfer.

- Roule ! Roule ! lance mon père à Rachid.

- Je savais bien que c'était une bonne idée d'emmener tout ça. ! » ricane Wufei d'un air de... Dingue ? Oui, c'est le mot.

Nous partons donc en trombe en plantant là le douanier qui est bien occuper avec la pauvre voiture, en soulevant la bâche je me sens rassuré : il n'y avait personne dans cette bagnole. Quatre a encore du mal à s'en remettre, je crois que son coeur a fait un superbe salto dans sa poitrine au moment de l'explosion. Nous nous éloignons, les rires ne sont pas longs à venir et Wufei accepte les félicitations avec un sourire gêné. Mais il nous fait assez peur lorsqu'il lâche :

« Cool, ce voyage me laisse donner libre court à ma folie.

- T'es vraiment un pyromane, toi ! s'exclame Trowa.

- Tu crois ? » lance ironiquement Wufei avec des yeux de malade.

C'est qu'il fait franchement peur comme ça... ! Les autres partagent visiblement mon avis ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'avoir un copain pareil ? Je me demande ce qui est pire : la course-poursuite avec les flics ou une minute avec Wufei mode-of-pyromane-déchaîné ? Je crois que la question ne se pose même pas. Nous enlevons la bâche tant bien que mal et reprenons nos positions initiales, mais d'un seul coup, Wufei hurle à Rachid :

« Freine ! Mais freine ! »

Rachid exécute, nous dérapons à moitié, puis je lance un regard interrogateur à Wufei qui m'ignore totalement (grrroooo). Ses yeux se ferment et il écoute, Trowa vient à côté de lui et scrute l'horizon. Wufei finit par dire :

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas. Je ne sais pas quoi mais... »

D'un seul coup, il se bouche les oreilles et tombe à genoux tout comme Duo, je ne comprend pas car moi, je n'entends rien, il se met à hurler :

« Les connards ! Ils utilisent des ultrasons pour se couvrir ! Je ne peux pas savoir où ils sont ni d'où ils viennent ! »

**--- A SUIVRE :  
**  
Sahad : Et un autre chapitre, un !

Duo : Elle est encore plus dingue que je le croyais...

Heero : Même pas la peine de préciser.

Wufei : Depuis quand je suis un pyromane, moi ?

Sahad : Z'avez jamais fini de râler ?

Trowa : ... (traduction : Et ta fic ''Tous sublimes'' ? Tu ne la continues pas ?)

Sahad : Ah... Ben c'est que je suis un peu à court d'idée là... Haha rire gêné

Duo : Au moins on ne souffre pas.

Heero : Ferme-la ! Tu vas nous attirer la poisse !

Sahad : T'en fais pas j'en ai pas fini avec vous ! dit ça en chantonnant

G-boys : TxT

Sahad : Et voilà ! Reviews, onegai ?


	8. Encerclés

**20000 lieues dans un aquarium.  
**  
Auteur : Sahad.

Remarque : Cette fois c'est ma mère qui s'y met... Je commence à regretter mon séjour au Portugal. Mais bon... Oublie en 2 secondes ! 1... 2 ! Pronto !

**Chapitre 8 :  
**  
_Salut tout le monde ! C'est moi, Heero. J'ai sympathisé finalement avec mon père, nous avons ''enlevé'' Duo, mais ça n'a pas était long pour qu'ils s'en rendent comptent ! Nous sommes donc en train de faire un grand voyage pour regagner la mer, car ayant embrassé Duo, je commence à me transformer en Triton ! Trowa est hors de danger mais depuis que nous avons échappé au douanier grâce à Wufei, celui-ci et Duo ont eu un problème...  
_  
« Les connards ! Ils utilisent des ultrasons pour se couvrir ! Je ne peux pas savoir où ils sont ni d'où ils viennent ! »

Le Chinois avait plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles, le Triton avait fait de même gémissant, Heero et les autres ne savaient que faire pour aider leurs amis ; Trowa se remit debout et scruta l'horizon à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Ses yeux perçaient mieux que n'importe lesquels de la bande, ils étaient sa fierté d'adolescent. Les deux émeraudes observaient les alentours, pendant que le jeune blond tentait d'aider leur ami asiatique, tout comme le faisait le Japonais avec le natté. Tout à coup, le Français se pencha vers l'avant et ordonna au conducteur :

« Droite ! Ils viennent par notre gauche ! »

Rachid exécuta l'ordre, pendant que les autres tentaient de voir quelque chose, peine perdue. Les pneus crissèrent et ils partirent à toute allure, la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient à présent apercevoir au loin était un petit nuage de poussière, mais c'était suffisant pour détaller vitesse grand V vu leur situation. Plus ils s'éloignaient, mieux Wufei et Duo se portaient, ils enlevèrent leurs mains de leurs oreilles et fixèrent l'horizon à leur tour, Trowa cria :

« Vers la forêt, je pense qu'on aura plus de chance de les semer !

- Ouais, je pense pareil ! lança Heero. Rachid... !

- Compris ! » coupa celui-ci.

La camionnette s'engouffra sous les arbres, les adolescent devaient bien se tenir pour ne pas passer par dessus bord et se manger le sol, les secousses étaient fortes...

_POV Heero :  
_  
Duo s'est agrippé à moi, je me tiens comme je peux mais ce n'est pas facile, la voiture saute, nous retombons lourdement. Quatre laisse échapper un cri de douleur, Trowa, inquiet le prend dans ses bras. Wufei essaye d'écouter voir si nos poursuivants sont proches, mais il plaque une main sur son oreille pendant qu'il se tient de l'autre : oui, ils ne sont pas loin. Nous finissons par nous arrêter car le chemin est barré par un arbre... Zut ! Soudain, une voix, visiblement venant d'un haut-parleur, résonne partout :

« Vous êtes cernés ! Rendez le spécimen de l'Aquarium, aucun mal ne vous sera fait ! »

Je ne sais plus quoi penser, en réalité mon esprit est vide, il n'y a que du blanc et rien d'autre... Cernés ? Est-ce qu'on aurait fait tout ça pour rien ? On est allé aussi loin pour rien ? Mes lèvres tremblent... Non, c'est trop injuste ! Nous faisons ça pour une juste cause ! Pourquoi ! Je m'approche d'un rocher et monte dessus, Duo aussi, il se met derrière moi comme pour se protéger de quelque chose... De là où je suis, je peux voir les voitures et les hommes, certains m'ont vu et me tiennent en joue, mais ils suspendent leur geste lorsqu'ils aperçoivent Duo. Un homme s'approchent, je l'arrête d'un geste et me met à crier :

« Si nous nous rendons, vous ne ferez pas de mal à mes amis !

- Oui ! répond le policier.

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que je peux vous faire confiance ! je crie à nouveau.

- Tu as ma parole ! beugle-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant ! je réplique.

- Que veux-tu ? il commence à s'énervé.

- Que vous partiez ! je commence à avoir mal à la gorge à force de hurler.

- Pas sans le Triton, mon garçon ! braille un autre flic qui semble plus sociable, mais qui n'attire pas ma sympathie pour autant.

- Je pense qu'on devrait demander à l'intéressé ! notre blondinet fait irruption sur le rocher et crie à plein poumon. Duo, tu veux retourner là-bas ? »

Ne pouvant pas se faire comprendre de tous, Duo secoue énergiquement la tête de gauche à droite et vice versa ; puis il se tourne vers les policier et leur tire la langue. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, je sais que c'est moi qui lui ai appris ça et je n'en suis pas si fier mais bon... C'est comique quand même. Enfin, nos adversaires ne pensent visiblement pas la même chose.

« On va vous le rendre puisque nous sommes inférieurs en nombre ! »

C'est Trowa qui vient de dire ça, nous lui lançons un regard surpris et interrogateur, il reste impassible. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a derrière la tête, lui ! Je me retourne vers les flics, ils sourient et certains baissent leurs armes... C'est... Fini... ?

« Allez, montez... ! » nous lance Trowa depuis la camionnette.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser... Je reste immobile tout comme Duo, Tro nous regarde quelques instant avant de faire un signe de tête vers le véhicule, je ne le comprend pas... Je m'avance, suivi par Duo, quand je passe, je regarde encore Trowa dans les yeux, il ne dit rien. Je remonte et m'assois en silence. La voiture démarre et, après une manoeuvre bien compliquée, retourne vers la lisière de la forêt dans le bon sens... Plus nous approchons, plus mon coeur bat fort. Je sens les mains de Duo se crisper sur mon bras ; au moment où nous approchons des voitures, Wufei se lève et hurle :

« Banzai ! »

Il balance ci et là des trucs qui explosent, les policiers se mettent à couvert et Rachid force le passage, nous partons à fond la caisse ; je me retourne, les flics nous mettent en joue mais l'un des leur les arrête, celui qui semble sociable. Il nous jette un regard que je ne parviens pas à interpréter, mais ils remontent tous en voiture et nous poursuivent. Je lance un regard à Wufei qui ricane dans son coin avec son air de psychopathe. C'est pas franchement rassurant... Mais bon, du moment qu'il est de notre côté, ça va. Trowa me regarde et sourit d'un air ''tu vois, je ne suis pas un traître, je réfléchis, MOI !''. Je lui souris en retour, c'est vrai que j'avais douté de lui pendant quelques minutes... Je me culpabilise un peu mais oublie vite car une balle siffle à mes oreilles ! Mais d'un seul coup, Quatre hurle :

« Rachid ! Nous n'allons pas dans la bonne direction ! La mer est vers l'ouest ! Et là on va vers l'est ! »

J'entends un juron venant de l'avant, Rachid fait déraper la voiture, nous nous retrouvons face aux voitures des flics, je murmure :

« Croisons les doigts... »

Nous repartons en trombe, fonçant tout droit vers eux, je vois les voitures qui s'écartent et essaye de virer de bord elles aussi. Le temps qu'ils y arrivent nous avons pris une bonne longueur d'avance ! Mais le chemin le plus court et le moins risqué (c'est du moins ce que je pensais) c'est la ligne droite, nous devons passer par la forêt mais pas par le même chemin vu que celui-ci est barré ! Nous nous engouffrons à nouveau sous les arbres, les voitures ne nous suivent pas, nous crions victoire. La camionnette s'arrête, nous sommes en plein milieu de ce massif d'arbres, nous nous accordons quelques minutes pour manger un peu. Et nous détendre par la même occasion. Mais quelque chose ne va pas... Je ne sais pas quoi... J'en fais la remarque, Wufei arrête de manger et ferme les yeux. Après quelques secondes, il les rouvre et crie :

« En voiture ! Vite ! Ces couillons ont foutu le feu à la forêt ! »

Ni une, ni deux, nous repartons plein gaz ! Et c'est de la chance car d'un seul coup, des flammes apparaissent, c'est rapidement la fournaise ! Le feu est très rapide ! Nous nous arrêtons car un arbre enflammé manque de nous écrabouiller ! Mais nous nous retrouvons pris entre les flammes ! Je jette de rapides regards, aucune issue ! C'est pas vrai ! On va virer au barbecue ! Il fait vraiment chaud ! Qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire ! Duo se lève, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il respire un grand coup et se met à crier de toutes ses forces. Nous nous bouchons les oreilles tellement ce cri est puissant, mais à quoi il joue ? Je suis complètement ébahi : les flammes reculent, l'arbre qui nous barre la route éclate en morceaux comme si c'étaient des allumettes. La voiture se remet en route, j'attrape Duo qui tombe dans mes bras, il est épuisé... Merci, Duo ! Sans toi...

La voiture décolle, je sers Duo contre moi et ferme les yeux, j'ai les boules, je l'avoue ! Nous atterrissons sans trop de mal, heureusement !

« Là ! La forêt prend fin là ! » claironne Wufei.

Effectivement, nous sortons de la forêt en flammes. Je jette un regard derrière nous... Quels fous ! Brûler une forêt pour nous attraper. Il faut vraiment être barge. Nous ne demandons pas d'explication pour autant et partons sans plus nous retourner. La mer est encore loin mais nous y arriverons, j'en suis persuadé !

Le soir tombe doucement, nous n'arrêtons pas de rouler : Rachid nous affirme qu'il vaut mieux parcourir le plus de chemin possible. Malgré les secousses, mes paupières se ferment peu à peu... J'essaye de rester éveillé quand même mais je n'arrive qu'à rester à demi conscient. Je vois Wufei qui s'approche de moi et Duo, il nous passe une couverture sur le corps et va se coucher plus loin sous une autre... Ne pouvant articuler quoique ce soit, je le remercie mentalement avant de sombrer complètement dans le sommeil...

Le matin est là lorsque je reviens à moi, c'est mon père qui conduit pendant que Rachid se repose... Wufei est assis sur l'avant, le vent soulevant ses mèches noires rebelles, Quatre dort encore dans les bras de Trowa qui me sourit lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que je le regarde. Duo est lui aussi réveillé... Trowa me lance :

« Bien dormi ? »

Je lui répond mais sursaute lorsque je m'aperçois que je n'ai pas parlé mais que j'ai seulement lâché un ''pyu'' sonore. Duo me regarde un peu surpris, Trowa écarquille les yeux, Wufei manque de se casser la figure de surprise et Quatre... Ben, il dort toujours, Quatre. Je porte une main à ma bouche et essaye de dire autre chose mais :

/Pyyyyyyyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu/

Woéééééééé ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Pas dès le matin ! En plus, Trowa ne comprend rien à ce que je dis, pas plus que Wufei, d'ailleurs... Nous nous arrêtons à une sorte de petite villa qui appartient à la famille de Rachid. Là, je m'énerve et lance des ''pyu'' à tout bout de champ en essayant désespérément d'articuler quelque chose !

« Arrête un peu ! râle Wufei.

/Pyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu / (traduction pour les lecteurs : comment veux-tu que je me calme?)

- On va essayer quelque chose... murmure Quatre. Essaye de communiquer avec des gestes, Heero. »

J'essaye... Le résultat se fait attendre, j'en suis presque consterné. Mais Quatre s'habitue peu à peu à mon langage de signe. Enfin ! Trowa et Wufei comprennent aussi de temps en temps... Ça va, je ne désespère pas totalement. Mais j'essaye quand même d'articuler autre chose que ''pyu''.

« Ça va, tu t'amuses bien, Heero ? me lance Wufei avec un sourire moqueur (je vais l'étrangler !)

- Arrête de la chercher, Wufei... lâche Trowa.

- Si on peut plus rigoler... bougonne Wu (je vais le tueeeeeeeer !)

- T'en fais pas ! s'exclame Duo. Ça va venir ! »

Tout le monde le regarde : depuis quand il parle, lui ! Il rit rien qu'en regardant nos têtes d'ahuris, il y a de quoi ! Il rit à nouveau :

« Depuis que je vous entend discuter, j'assimile les sons. Bon, il y a encore des choses que je n'arrive pas à dire mais ça viendra, je pense... Ne ? Heu... Me regardez pas comme ça, vous me faites peur là.

/Depuis quand tu parles / je pyute (désolé, j'ai pas trouvé d'autre mot).

- Depuis pas bien longtemps. Il va te falloir du temps avant de réussir à parler à nouveau... répond-t-il.

/Et merde... / je pyute à nouveau.

Je sens que je vais morfler...

**--- A SUIVRE !  
**  
Sahad : j'en peux plus... Review, et à plus !


	9. Direction la mer

**20000 lieues dans un aquarium.  
**  
Auteur : Sahad.

Remarque : Une phrase que j'avais lu et que j'aime beaucoup : ''On dit de quelqu'un de froid qu'il cherche à protéger son être sensible, mais un bouffon n'est pas forcément quelqu'un qui exprime sa joie de vivre.''

**Chapitre 9 :  
**  
_Salut tout le monde ! C'est moi, Heero. Nous avons ''enlevé'' Duo, mais ça n'a pas était long pour qu'ils s'en rendent comptent ! Nous sommes donc en train de faire un grand voyage pour regagner la mer, car ayant embrassé Duo, je commence à me transformer en Triton ! On a un pyromane (Wufei) à bord et des fous furieux au cul, la classe quoi ! Mais j'ai apparemment perdu la possibilité de m'exprimer clairement et je pyute, c'est Duo qui parle, maintenant.  
_  
_POV Heero :  
_  
Nous sommes dans la villa depuis maintenant six heures. On a tous décidé de passer la nuit ici, question de nous remettre de nos émotions. Je suis seul sur le balcon et essaye encore et encore d'articuler quelque chose mais le seul son qui sort de ma bouche c'est :

/pyyyyyyuuuuuuu/

Je me rétame sur le balcon, ça fait du bruit, mais tant pis... Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, ils sont toujours en bataille et je pense qu'il faudrait que je me les lave rapidement. Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain, je me fais couler un bain et attend. L'eau monte lentement, j'ai les yeux qui se perdent dans le vague. Quand je serais Triton, je ne reverrais plus mes amis ni même mes parents ou mon frère... Ça me fait tout drôle, je me réveille à temps pour que l'eau ne déborde pas de la baignoire, me déshabille et m'installe dedans. Ça fait un bien fou, je soupire d'aise et manque de me noyer volontairement lorsque je m'aperçois que c'est un malheureux ''pyu'' qui fend l'air. J'attrape le shampoing et commence à me laver les cheveux, c'est pas très pratique, mais j'y arrive à peu près.

Quand je dis que ce n'est pas très pratique c'est que normalement il me faut au grand mot quinze minutes pour prendre une douche ou un bain, là, il m'a fallut presque une heure ! Je mets des vêtements propres et mon gilet. Je vais m'écraser dans le lit, la tête dans l'oreiller. Mais un bruit me gêne... C'est comme un bruit continu qui se rapproche. Je vais jusqu'au balcon, le bruit vient clairement de ma gauche, poussé par le vent, je plisse les yeux et essaye de voir dans l'obscurité... Des phares ! Oh, putain ! Il faut prévenir tout le monde, mais je perdrais trop de temps... ! J'ai trouvé ! Je prend une grosse ''inspiration'' et hurle le plus fort possible :

/Pyyyyyyyyyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu /

Ils n'ont pas besoin de dessin pour une fois, nous nous ruons vers la camionnette et Rachid ne prend même pas la peine d'ouvrir le garage : il défonce la porte, nous partons à vive allure alors qu'au loin, Wufei entend les pneus des voitures se rapprocher. Rachid crie :

« Je ne peux pas laisser les phares allumés, nous serions repérés ! Trowa, j'ai besoin de tes yeux pour nous guider !

- Ok ! » répond l'intéressé.

Nous roulons dans le noir, d'après Wufei, ils se serraient arrêtés à la villa, puis j'essaye de me faire comprendre pour poser une question qui me brûle les lèvres, et, évidemment, il ne comprend pas, alors Duo traduit :

« Il veut savoir comment ça se fait que tu n'aies rien entendu... ?

- J'écoutais de la musique... répond Wufei en se tournant vers moi. Pendant que toi, tu pyutais à tue-tête.

/ Pyyyyyyyyyyyyyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu / (traduction : Crotte de bique de zut de merde ! (de Fruits Basket))

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demande Wufei.

- J'veux même pas traduire... ! » lance Duo en se retenant de rire.

Je pensais encore râler vu mon humeur massacrante du moment mais Trowa hurle quelque chose à Rachid qui fait déraper la voiture et nous nous retrouvons à deux centimètres d'un énorme précipice... J'avale difficilement ma salive, on a eu chaud ; Trowa se perd en excuse, il ne l'avait pas vu tellement la nuit est sombre mais on le pardonne, vu que nous, on ne peut pas faire mieux. Le pauvre Trowa a encore du travail car il cherche un endroit où nous pourrions traverser sans pour autant faire un grand détour, il finit heureusement par trouver, mais au même moment, Wufei grogne :

« Ils arrivent...

- A 200 mètres, il y a une sorte de petit pont, il devrait supporter notre poids mais il faut passer vite ! lâche Trowa.

- Wufei ! Prépare-nous un produit pour faire sauter le pont ! s'exclame Quatre.

- Ok. » j'imagine bien le sourire de psychopathe de Wufei, au secours...

Pour moins de complications, Rachid rallume les phares nous passons sans trop d'encombres : le pont à supporter le poids de la camionnette. Wufei descend et lâche sa mixture sur le pont, il remonte en chantonnant un truc du genre ''ça va faire boum, boum boum'' et en ricanant à moitié. On redémarre et nous voilà repartis ! Ce n'est que quelques minutes après qu'on entend un gros boum et l'effrayant rire de Wufei qui en a presque les larmes aux yeux (et mal aux côtes apparemment)... Nous roulons toute la nuit et je finis par m'endormir dans les bras de Duo qui me berce doucement.

Lorsque je me réveille, c'est mon père qui conduit. Rachid dort et ma mère sert de co-pilote. Je regarde un peu autour de nous, c'est vide ! Pas une ville, pas une seule habitation... Quel bled paumé ! Trowa est l'un des seuls à être réveillé, il tient Quatre dans ses bras et le regarde d'un air bienveillant, Wufei a retrouvé sa place sur le toit de la camionnette. Je me suis toujours demandé comment il faisait pour ne pas dégringoler en étant assis comme ça en tailleur. Mais bon, ce n'est pas la première chose qui m'intéresse, je regarde au loin derrière nous, il n'y a pas de poursuivants. D'un seul coup, on s'arrête, je ne sais pas pourquoi et le regard interrogateur de Trowa me fait comprendre que lui non plus, mon père descend en râlant, je ''demande'' :

/Pyu / (traduction : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?) heureusement, j'ai pas besoin de traducteur pour cette fois.

- On n'a plus d'essence... me répond-t-il.

- Comment on va faire ? On est encore loin de la mer, non ? lance Trowa.

- Sincèrement, je ne sais pas, à moins de continuer à pied mais nous devons effectivement être à une centaine de kilomètres de la mer. »

Je sens mon sang se glacer dans mes veines. C'est pas vrai ! Pas si près du but ! Mais comme l'a dit mon père, il nous reste un solution : marcher. Nous nous mettons donc en route, comparé à la voiture, on n'avance pas très vite. Je lance un regard à Trowa : vu les cernes qu'il a, il n'a pas dû beaucoup dormir cette nuit, ça se présente mal... C'est vrai qu'il ne dort pas s'il ne se sent pas totalement en sécurité. Nous marchons longtemps, une heure peut-être deux, je ne sais pas trop mais Zechs gémit :

« Chuis fatigué... »

Mon père le prend sur ses épaules, où Zechs finit d'ailleurs par s'endormir, nous continuons à marcher pendant pas mal de temps et nous nous arrêtons finalement sous un arbre, là, je me jette parterre, les jambes en bouillie. On ne peut pas dire que le terrain est un des meilleurs, non plus. Rachid annonce :

« On a environ parcouru une dizaine de kilomètres. »

A ces mots, Wufei et Trowa se laisse tomber tout entiers au sol avec un soupir, je comprends, vu ce qu'on a marché, je pensais avoir fait au moins vingt kilomètres. Rah ! Je m'allonge parterre, presque vidé de mes forces, je ne demande qu'une chose : du repos. Mais d'un seul coup, Wufei se redresse, silencieux. Tout le monde le regarde, il lâche :

« Ils ne sont pas en panne sèche, eux. »

Ça veut tout dire ! Et il n'y a pas vraiment d'endroit où se cacher ! Ah si ! Une dune de terre, là-bas ! Nous y allons et attendons... Les voitures de flics arrivent et s'arrêtent... ? L'un d'entre eux montre notre dune, mais comment sait-il que... ? Nous nous mettons à courir, mais nous ne faisons qu'une centaine de mètres car une voix gronde :

« Plus un geste ! »

Nous nous retournons tous, les mains en l'air. Je m'en mords la lèvre inférieure. Comment ont-ils fait... ? Plusieurs flics arrivent et nous passent les menottes, celui qui nous a braqués ricane :

« Ça vous étonne, hein ? Eh bien comme je suis sympa, je vais vous dire comment ça se fait que nous ayons toujours su où vous vous trouviez : n'avez-vous pas remarqué que le Triton qui vous accompagne porte à l'oreille gauche une sorte de bague d'oreille ? Il s'agit d'un émetteur. On le fait souvent pour les espèces marines.

- Espèce de salaud ! grogne Duo.

- Hein ? le flic le regarde avec de gros yeux. Tu parles ? Mais alors, où est le Triton ? »

Ils pensent que Duo n'est pas le Triton, c'est déjà ça, mais le problème c'est que je ne peux rien dire sinon ils penseront que c'est moi (ce qui n'est pas totalement faux). Il s'approche et attrape la main de Duo :

« Pourtant tu as les mains palmées. »

Et là, sans que je m'y attende (lui non plus apparemment), il m'écrase le pied et sursaute de trois mètres lorsque je lâche un ''pyu'' sonore de douleur, ils me regardent tous et un sourire se dessine sur le visage de notre flic : il a trouvé son Triton et même un deuxième. Je déglutis, il nous fait tous emmener dans un fourgon qui se met en route, je reste les membres ballants. Tout est perdu... Puis j'entend Wufei murmurer :

« Je préfère encore sauter que de me retrouver en cellule. »

Il a ses mains qui se rapprochent de son genou. Et je me rappelle tout à coup qu'il a une poche à cet endroit ! Il ne va quand même pas nous faire sauter ! Il me regarde, sourit, mais ce n'est pas ce sourire de psychopathe pyromane, non, il sait ce qu'il fait. Je ne peux que lui faire confiance... Il regarde Trowa qui est près de la portière, celui-ci hoche la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Wufei regarde ensuite Duo et lui fait un signe de la tête, Duo tourne la tête vers le conducteur et sourit. Ok, y a que moi qui suis totalement largué avec les adultes et Zechs. Sans prévenir, Wufei fourre sa main dans sa poche et écrase une fiole contre le visage du garde qui était à côté de lui, Trowa se rue sur la portière et l'ouvre, et d'un par-dessus bord ! L'autre se lève et essaye de frapper Wufei, Quatre lui fait une belle balayette et de deux qui valsent dehors ! Duo défonce d'un coup de poing la grille qui nous sépare du conducteur et passe son bras autour du cou du gars en murmurant :

« Détourne ce fourgon ou je ne donne pas cher de ta vie. Et pas de mouvement brusque, compris ? »

Quatre détache Wufei avec les clés qu'il a dérobées au flic pendant sa balayette, nous nous retrouvons tous libres, j'en sauterais de joie ! La radio grésille et nous entendons :

« Que faites-vous ! Revenez immédiatement, c'est un ordre ! »

C'est dommage pour ta gueule ! On continue en direction de la mer et plein gaz ! Duo se sert des menottes pour menacer le conducteur d'étranglement, les voitures des flics ont fait demi-tour et nous poursuivent, nous pouvons le voir car la portière est toujours ouverte ! Wufei se donne à coeur joie à balancer toutes les fioles qu'il a dans ses poches, mais une balle le touche au côté, elle ne fait que le frôler mais c'est suffisant pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre, je hurle :

« Wufeeeeeeeeei ! »

J'attrape la main que Wufei agite dans l'air dans le but de se retenir et le tire vers moi, il me regarde et lance :

« Tu ne pyute plus... Dommage c'était drôle... !

- Tu veux que je te balance par-dessus bord ? je grogne.

- Non, non. »

Nous repartons donc à fond la caisse avec des poursuivants entêtés au cul, génial...

**--- A SUIVRE !  
**  
Sahad : Encore un épisode. Mais c'est bientôt fini, je pense.

Duo : Happy End ?

Sahad: J'en sais rien en fait... P'têt pas, non.

Heero : Pourquoi ?

Sahad : Je suis d'une humeur massacrante ces derniers temps.

Trowa : ... ! (traduction : c'est pas une raison !)

Sahad : On verra bien... A plus ! Reviews ?


	10. Au revoir

**20000 lieues dans un aquarium.  
**  
Auteur : Sahad.

Note : ... Aucune. Ah si, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 10 :  
**  
_ Salut tout le monde ! C'est moi, Heero. Nous avons ''enlevé'' Duo, mais ça n'a pas était long pour qu'ils s'en rendent comptent ! Nous ne sommes plus très loin de la mer ! Mais une bande de fou furieux nous poursuit ! Yamete ! Enfin, le plus important est que tout va bien. Tout ?_

_POV Heero :  
_  
Ma gorge me fait mal, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi... Wufei porte la main à ses côtes, la balle l'a seulement frôlé et pourtant sa blessure saigne pas mal. Quatre le bande avec ce qu'on a sous la main, autrement dit : T-shirt déchiré, etc. Il fait une sale grimace quand on lui passe l'alcool 90° sur la plaie... Duo a passé son tour à Rachid et est revenu près de moi. Ça me réconforte un peu même si je sais que les voitures de flics ne sont pas bien loin : on entend suffisamment les sirènes. Je murmure :

« Ça n'en finira donc jamais ?

- Pas tant que nous n'aurons pas atteint la mer... me répond Trowa.

- Oui, nous, nous serons saufs, mais vous ? s'inquiète Duo.

- ... »

Trowa ne répond rien, il se contente de tourner la tête en direction de Quatre. C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas réfléchi... Duo et moi serons hors de danger mais et eux ? Ils seront probablement arrêtés et emprisonnés... ! Je ne peux pas l'admettre ! Je regarde Treize :

« P'pa.

- Hm ? il lève les yeux vers moi.

- Comment allez-vous vous échapper une fois que nous serons dans la mer ?

- Sincèrement... Je ne sais pas... me répond-t-il. Bah, nous trouverons bien une solution. »

Ça ne me rassure pas tellement. Et je me vois mal essayer de tous les transformer en Tritons... Je jette un regard à Zechs, il s'est endormi dans les bras de ma mère, il est si serein. Je sens les bras de Duo se resserrer sur moi, je le regarde, il chuchote : 

« Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas...

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? je demande.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr... J'espère, c'est tout. »

Ça ne me réconforte pas vraiment. D'un seul coup, j'entends une détonation et puis... Plus rien...

Quand je rouvre les yeux, je suis parterre... J'ai une affreuse migraine et mal partout... J'essaye de me lever et retombe lourdement, mes membres sont trop endoloris. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher... Argh ! J'ai trop mal ! J'essaye au moins de lever ma tête pour voir où sont les autres. Je n'y arrive pas ! J'ai mal ! Même respirer est dur. Une idée me traverse l'esprit, je prend une grande inspiration, ce qui ne fait pas du bien, et lâche un ''pyu'' très sonore. Si Duo est là, il me répondra et peut-être aura-t-il vu les autres... J'attends. J'entends un gémissement, une voix que je connais. Je laisse tomber ma tête sur le côté à défaut de ne pouvoir la soulever... C'est Trowa ! Il se traîne vers moi et me regarde. Apparemment, il a moins de mal que moi... J'articule : 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé... ?

- Ces cons ont fait sauter le fourgon. C'est une chance que nous soyons encore en vie... Pas trop de casse ? demande-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas bouger. J'ai trop mal... je lance.

- Je vois.

- Tu as vu les autres ? la question me fait peur, la réponse bien davantage, mais je veux savoir.

- Non... Je n'ai vu personne. Je viens de me réveiller, enfin, il y a environ cinq minutes... dit-il.

- Aide-moi à m'asseoir, s'il te plaît. »

Il ne refuse pas, mais c'est au prix de bien des efforts et des plaintes de douleur que nous arrivons à nous asseoir tous les deux. Je m'examine... Pas étonnant que j'ai mal : à par-là où est le gilet, ma peau est brûlée presque de partout. Heureusement, mes vêtements n'ont pas totalement rendu l'âme, il y a de quoi me couvrir ce qu'il faut quand même... Je regarde autour de nous. Pas bien loin, je vois des corps... Wufei ? Quatre ? Les autres ? Je ne sais pas, je me tourne vers Trowa, il comprend et plisse les yeux. Je les vois s'agrandirent d'un seul coup. De la peur... ?

« Qu... Quatre... ! »

Je ne peux rien faire, il bascule sur le côté et commence à se traîner vers le corps inerte, il ne cesse de l'appeler sans jamais obtenir une réponse. Je ne peux même pas cligner des yeux, je sens les larmes qui commencent à couler sur mon visage, ça me brûle les joues... Quatre... Trowa l'appelle encore et encore, sa voix laisse comprendre qu'il pleure et qu'il utilise toutes ses forces.

« Quatre... ! »

Je ferme les yeux, cette scène me fait trop mal, j'arrive à surmonter ma douleur et mes boucher les oreilles, je ne peux plus entendre ! Plus ses appels ! Pitié arrêtez ça ! C'est qu'un mauvais rêve ! Un cauchemar ! Arrêtez çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Je me sens basculer et partir... Je perds connaissance.

Je ne rouvre les yeux que bien plus tard : la nuit est déjà tombée... Mon corps me fait encore mal... Mon Dieu, tout cela était-il réel ? La douleur s'est un peu estompée, j'arrive à m'asseoir, je suis dans un lit. Je suis bandé presque de partout et mon gilet n'a pas bougé. Je regarde partout avec précipitation, je découvre Trowa assis parterre avec Quatre dans les bras. Quatre respire, il est vivant. Je soupire de soulagement ; Trowa et lui sont couverts de bandages eux aussi. J'essaye de me lever, mais mes jambes me font si mal que je tombe en lâchant un ''pyu'' sonore de douleur ! Hein ? Un ''pyu'' ? J'essaye d'articuler quelque chose mais un minable ''pyu'' sort de ma gorge... Pourquoi ? Enfin, c'est pas le moment !

/Tu es là /

Je lève les yeux, Duo ! Il s'approche de moi en chancelant et m'aide à me relever, nous nous asseyons sur le lit, là je lance :

/Pourquoi on ne parle plus /

/Je ne sais pas... / me répond-t-il. /Peut-être le fait que nous sommes proches de la mer, je n'en sais rien... /

/Tu as vu les autres / je demande précipitamment.

/Oui... Zechs dort à côté, il n'a presque rien. Wufei est déjà debout dehors, lui aussi n'a pas grand-chose. / il me sourit, mais ce n'est pas ce sourire que je connais.

/Et les autres / je lâche presque dans un murmure.

/Ton père... A protégé Wufei et ta mère Zechs... Quant à Rachid... C'est grâce à lui si nous nous en sommes presque tous sortis... Je... Je suis désolé... /

Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Non ! Je me lève brusquement et m'affale en poussant la porte, Je vois Zechs qui se lève, il n'a rien, mais... Personne... Là, je craque : les larmes coulent à flots sur mon visage et je hurle toute ma peine. Je me sens soulever de terre et assis sur une chaise, j'ouvre les yeux et découvre un homme. Que je ne connais pas. D'après ses habits, on pourrait croire à un garde forestier, il me regarde et me passe la main dans les cheveux chaleureusement, je m'effondre sur cet inconnu et pleure toute les larmes de mon corps, j'ai mal, si mal ! Duo observe la scène d'un air navré, blessé, il ne sait pas quoi faire. Trowa tient toujours Quatre contre lui en fermant les yeux.

Je continue de pleurer et de hurler, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit être comme ça ? Pourquoi ? Je frappe de mon poing avec une force lamentable sur l'épaule du gars qui me berce doucement en me tapotant dans le dos. Mais ça ne me calme pas ! Mes parents étaient sympas ! Je commençais à peine à le réaliser ! Quel imbécile ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on me les arrache comme ça ? Pourquoi ? Mon Dieu, pourquoi ? Je sens qu'on me met quelque chose sur le nez, je sombre encore dans le sommeil.

Le soleil est bien haut quand je me réveille à nouveau, je me dresse sur mon lit, j'ai beaucoup moins mal, je sens à peine mes blessures. Tout me revient à l'esprit, je me lève, mes jambes ne flanchent pas. Je fais quelques pas avant d'être sûr que je peux correctement marcher. Il n'y a personne dans la pièce, je regarde dehors, je vois Wufei, debout, il a un bandage autour du bras et un autre autour de la tête, un pansement lui barre la joue. J'ouvre la fenêtre et sors, je le rejoins en quelques enjambées, il lève les yeux vers moi et les détourne brusquement. Mais... Je m'approche encore et lance :

/Pyu /

- Heero... Je... Pardon... Si ton père ne m'avait pas protéger. Il serait encore là... Je... Pardonne-moi. »

Je vois une larme perler sur sa joue, je le secoue un peu, il me regarde, je lui souris. Ce n'est pas sa faute... Personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qui allait se passer. Il me sourit en retour, il a compris. Pas besoin de mot pour pardonner et se comprendre entre amis. Bon, ça dépend des fois ; il lâche :

« Tu sais... Ton père était quelqu'un de formidable... Je... Je regrette que ce soit lui et pas moi qui soit mort dans cette explosion. »

Je lui donne une grosse claque dans le dos avec un air sévère : il n'a pas à se sentir coupable ! Il me regarde et beugle : 

« Ça fait mal ! T'es dingue !

/Pyyyyyuuuuuuuu / (traduction : c'est toi qu'es insupportable !)

- Oh ! Monsieur pyute encore ! Ça promet ! Pyupyu ! ricane-t-il.

/Pyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu / (traduction : je vais te tuer !)

Apparemment, cette dernière réplique il l'a comprise car il part en courant vers la petite maison et moi, je cours après. Délaissant les trois tombes sur lesquelles Wufei se recueillait... Je jette un dernier regard. Papa... Maman... Rachid... Je sais que vous ne seriez pas contents si j'étais triste. Je vais être fort, pour vous, comme vous l'avez été pour moi jusqu'au bout ! Je ne suis pas seul, j'ai mes amis ! Je dois aller de l'avant. Que vos efforts n'aient pas été vains.

Le soir tombe... Nous sommes toujours dans la petite baraque du vieux garde. Finalement, j'avais raison, il est bien garde forestier. Il est aussi blond que Zechs, il a de grandes moustaches qui lui vont jusqu'à la poitrine (incroyable, non ?). Il est gentil... Je regarde Zechs, il joue avec des chiens et d'autres animaux. Il est heureux... Peut-être cet endroit est-il se qu'il y a de mieux pour lui... Je ne peux pas l'emmener avec moi. Je m'en rends bien compte, et je me rends compte aussi que je tiens beaucoup à lui. Alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, je lui criais dessus et le tenais pour responsable de la distance qu'il y avait entre moi et Treize alors que j'en étais le seul coupable. Je vois une voiture qui se gare, instinctivement, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Duo et moi nous tenons prêts à n'importe quoi. Une fille sort du véhicule, elle ne nous a pas vus et crie :

« Grand-père ! J'ai fait les courses. Où es-tu ? »

Puis, son regard se pose sur Zechs, elle le considère quelques minutes sans comprendre ce qu'un petit garçon de son âge fait dans un coin aussi paumé. Elle s'approche... ! Je sors de ma ''cachette'' et me met entre lui et elle, elle sursaute en criant de surprise ce qui me fait trop mal aux oreilles ! Puis elle s'arrête et me regarde ; au bout de quelques minutes, elle me demande :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous chez mon grand-père ? »

Je ne peux pas lui répondre, elle ne comprendrait rien à mon pyutage. Zechs reste derrière moi, il est de nature timide, mais après tout ce qui nous est arrivé, je dirais plutôt que c'est de la crainte à présent. Je finit quand même par grogner :

/Pyuuuuu. / (traduction : c'est mon frère, t'y touche, j'te butte.)

- Mais je ne comptais pas lui faire de mal ! » proteste-t-elle.

J'en reste sur le cul, tout comme les autres qui viennent me rejoindre, elle nous regarde quelques instants, le vieux apparaît et vient enlacer sa petite fille. Nous restons à observer, je regarde Duo, il hausse les épaule en secouant la tête : lui non plus ne sait pas comment ça se fait qu'elle me comprenne. Elle demande :

« Qui sont ces garçons, grand-père ?

- Ce sont de jeunes garçons qui ont échappé à la mort. Je les ai recueillis.

- Comment peux-tu comprendre ce que dit Heero ? finit par dire Quatre.

- Ma petite fille a toujours vécu en compagnie des animaux. Elle les comprend très bien, comme moi. Mais je ne vous ai pas présenté... il tend une main vers la fille. Je vous présente ma petite fille : Relena. Relena, le garçon blond c'est Quatre, celui à côté c'est Trowa, Wufei, Duo, Zechs et le dernier c'est Heero. Mais entrez tous, nous allons discuter à l'intérieur. »

Nous suivons le vieux et allons nous installer autour d'une table, là, nous racontons notre mésaventure depuis le début, les deux nous écoutent avec attention sans jamais nous interrompre... Je sens qu'on peut leur faire confiance à eux. Une fois toute l'histoire racontée, je m'adresse à eux : (traduit pour les lecteurs mais ses amis n'entendent que ''pyuuuuu'')

/Pardonnez-moi, je sais que vous avez beaucoup fait pour nous mais. Je vous le demande : pourriez-vous garder mon petit frère avec vous /

- Hein ? Relena me regarde avec étonnement.

/Zechs a l'air heureux ici, entouré par les animaux et loin de la ville. De plus, si je m'en vais, qui pourrait s'occuper de lui ? Je sais que j'abuse mais si vous pouviez... / je n'ai pas le temps de finir, le grand-père me coupe.

- Pour moi, pas de problème ! Ma petite fille et moi nous sentons souvent seuls et puis j'arrive à l'âge où il devient dur de s'occuper seul des animaux.

/Merci / je m'exclame.

- Mais peut-être devrions-nous le demander à lui, non ? lâche Relena.

- Voudrais-tu vivre ici ? demande le vieux à mon frère.

- Je peux ? » il semble si heureux... Je fais un signe de la tête, il est presque en train de sauter de joie.

Il entraîne Relena dehors pour qu'elle lui montre divers trucs, il lui pose trois tonnes de questions. Je regarde derrière moi, le grand-père sourit, il regarde mon frère comme s'il s'agissait de son propre petit fils. Je lance :

/Eh, le vieux. /

- Hm ?

/Merci pour lui. /

- Pas de mal. »

Le lendemain, nous montons tous dans la voiture de Relena, elle nous conduit jusqu'à la mer. Elle est si belle (la mer), si bleue... Je me sens presque dingue ! J'ai envie de courir et de me jeter dedans. L'appel de l'océan. C'est si doux ! Je vois que Duo est comme moi : il a bien du mal à se retenir ! Je me tourne vers les autres, Relena leur sert d'interprète : 

/C'est ici qu'on se sépare. Prenez soin de vous... /

- Ne t'inquiète pas... me répond Trowa. Je vais aller chercher Catherine et on va venir s'installer pas loin. J'ai discuté avec elle au téléphone, on va venir vivre chez eux.

- Et mes parents sont d'accord pour que je vienne aussi à condition qu'ils puissent venir me voir de temps en temps... ! rigole Quatre.

- Pareil pour moi... lâche Wufei. D'ailleurs, j'ai fait une promesse à ton père : celle de veiller sur vous, donc je ne peux pas rester loin de la mer.

/Vous tous... / j'en pleurerais. / Chuis trop ému /

Je leur saute dans les bras et leur promet de passer souvent les voir, nous avons trouver un coin pour cacher nos gilets, nous pourrons ainsi aller à notre guise sur la terre ferme. Et en vivant ici, mes amis ne risquent pas d'être recherchés vu qu'ils sont déjà laissés pour morts. Je sens que Duo tient mal en place. Je souris :

/Eh, le vieux ! Je te les confie /

- J'en prendrais grand soin ! sourit-il.

- A bientôt ! » s'écrient-ils tous en coeur alors que je m'en vais avec Duo tout en leur adressant un signe de la main.

Oui, nous passerons souvent les voir et je pense que les autres vivront bien ici, Wufei avec son ouïe incroyable et Trowa avec ses super yeux, Catherine se sentira peut-être un peu seule mais d'après ce que j'ai écouté de leur conversation au téléphone, elle ne veut absolument pas laisser son petit frère ! Pire qu'une mère poule ! Quatre et Zechs adorent les animaux... Je reviendrais souvent aussi pour fleurir la tombe des mes parents et de Rachid car sans eux, je n'aurais jamais réussi à arrivé jusque là. Merci à vous tous et... A bientôt !

**--- OWARIIIIIIIIIIIII !  
**  
Sahad : Et voilà ! J'ai passé mon petit moment de dépression et termine finalement par une Happy End ! --

Duo : J'aime bien, on n'est pas trooooooooop torturés.

Heero : Tu veux rire ? Je perds mes vieux !

Duo : Heero... Je te signale que dans la série Gundam, on n'en a pas vraiment.

Heero : Ah oui... J'avais oublié.

Sahad : Bon, voilà, c'est la fin de cette aventure. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. A plus pour de nouvelles aventures !

G-boys : Oh Non ! Jamais tu te lasses!

Sahad : Et nooooooon! --


End file.
